


Not a Goodbye

by Ruunkur



Series: Moments Lost Together [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Oh boy it's a sequel!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: Nearly five years after the journey that is Exulansis, Takeru finds himself facing down questions he thought he left behind. Questions he's not sure he has answers to.Ken and Daisuke move to a town that neither of them are too sure of, but they need to chase down the memories that have haunted them.And, as the years pass, can they accept that the digital world will never free them?When the fates call, all must answer. No matter what, they are bound to be warriors to a world that never asked, only took. Blood seeks blood, blood must be spilled.





	1. Hopeful Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!

Takeru listened to the music the spread across the small apartment. It was sunny outside, the front door opened to let in the air, while the back door was propped open as well. He turned his head when he heard laughter, raising an eyebrow to see his roommate stroll out of her room, a phone held up to her ear.

"Of course Mimi, we would love to see you! When can you and Wallace visit?"

Takeru raised an eyebrow, adjusting his grip on the pan and pulling it off the stove. Hikari held up a finger, turning her back on Takeru and gesturing with her free hand to the zipper of the dress.

He let out a sigh, resting the pan on the cool side of the stove and walking over to finish zipping the dress, his fingers lingering on the tattoo that the strap half hid.

"Of course tomorrow is perfectly fine! We would be thrilled to have you." Hikari pulled the phone away from her ear, raising an eyebrow and Takeru just shrugged, flashing a smile at her. She nodded, turning back to the stove.

"See you tomorrow at four! Love you, bye!"

Hikari set her phone on the counter with a sigh, rubbing her face.

"Got a hot date tonight?" Takeru asked, raising an eyebrow as Hikari smacked his shoulder.

"You have a shift tonight, don't forget. I'm going to hang out with Koushiro, as long as I can drag him away from his computer." She smirked at him, waggling her eyebrows. "We need to plan for a date, though."

"Oh, what date?" Takeru asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Lunch is ready, by the way."

Hikari rolled her eyes, glancing at the time on the stove. "Our two year, moron," she teased.

Takeru placed a finger to his lips, giving her a confused stare before he shrugged. "I suppose, but who keeps track of the days, anyway?"

"And how long has it been since you've seen Daisuke or Ken?" Hikari asked.

"Four years and-" Takeru gave her a playful glare, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay, that's a low blow, Yagami. What time are Wallace and Mimi coming over again?"

"Tomorrow at four." Hikari grabbed plates out of the cabinet, glancing at Takeru. "Do you miss them at all?"

Takeru frowned, glancing at his phone. It had been three years since he had last talked to Ken, and he hadn't talked to Daisuke for longer. He couldn’t find an answer and he knew Hikari would take the silence to mean yes.

He did miss them.

"Oh, do you work tomorrow?"

Takeru glanced at the fridge, grabbing his schedule and shaking his head. "No, I don't. I should be getting next week's schedule today, though. Do you need me to pick anything up from the store?"

Hikari shook her head, turning to look back at Takeru. "Not that I'm aware of. How do I look?"

He gave her a once over, watching as she did a twirl and the skirt flared out. She was wearing gloves, covering the scars that he had learned to map, even in the dark. Her hair was pinned back, a smile on her face. "Beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, setting the plates on the table and grabbing silverware as Takeru brought the stir-fry over, dishing himself up some before hovering by Hikari's plate. She watched as he pushed food out, suggesting when to stop. He returned the pan to the stove top, taking a seat.

"Do you think..." Takeru paused, his gaze darting to Hikari. She met his gaze, raising an eyebrow.

The silence lengthened between them, Hikari setting down her fork and meeting Takeru's gaze. "Yes?" she asked.

He finished his bite of food, setting his own fork dow. "Do you think I made a mistake? That we made a mistake?"

Hikari frowned at the question, shaking her head. "In the same way that I still have a connection to Ken..." she grimaced. "Look, there are things we both should have done and we didn't. Maybe you should have talked to them, really talked to them before going to live with your father. Maybe you should have tried to keep up a friendship with both of them, but the past is the past."

Takeru chewed on his lip, crossing his arms over his chest. "And how are you doing?"

Hikari let out a snort. "I work night shifts and don’t sleep well on a regular basis. Do I really look that tired? Here I thought I got some decent amount of sleep last night, too..."

"No, I'm sorry about that..."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Takeru opened his mouth, finding no answer to the question. "I miss Angemon," he decided on, avoiding the question.

"And I miss Tailmon, but here we are." Hikari smiled at him, picking back up her fork. "If you don't finish eating, you're going to find yourself hungry two hours into your shift."

Takeru glanced at the clock on the stove, seeing that it was only two. He picked back up his fork again, eating as Hikari hummed along to the music.

Their life was peaceful, the pair sharing an apartment upon their graduation of high school. Hikari was happy, working at a twenty-four hour store, while Takeru pulled evening shifts at a small cafe. It was almost enough to make both of them forget that, beyond them, a world existed.

***

Takeru settled behind the counter after clocking in, his hair pulled back as he scanned over the cafe. It was quiet, the sun entrancing people to order on the go. As the day drew on, Takeru watched the sun begin to set, taking in a breath and letting it out.

It was quiet, no one having had come into the cafe for nearly an hour and Takeru set out to clean the counters, hearing his manager shut the office door and walk out.

"Hey, is the schedule ready?" Takeru glanced backwards, the woman rolling her eyes.

"Do you like working here, Takeru?" she asked, leaning against the counter and meeting his gaze.

"Are you going to fire me if I say no?" Takeru teased, the woman rolling her eyes.

"No, I suppose not. The schedule's done. How's your wife?" she asked, Takeru pausing and glancing at her.

He gave her a smile, raising an eyebrow. "I told you before, Hikari and I aren't married. We're just long-term partners, nothing more."

"Long-term partners waiting for...?" she asked.

Takeru let out a sigh. "Partners that have been through a lot together, Sam? I'm not quite sure how to explain my relationship with Kari, to anyone that would make sense. How are you and your partner doing?"

Sam rolled her eyes but chatted with Takeru happily, passing away another hour of the shift. Takeru glanced up when he heard the bell over the door ring, Sam pushing herself away from the counter and heading towards the back.

"Hello, welcome to The Butterfly! What can I get for you?"

He felt his smile slide as he watched the dark haired man enter the store, his gaze glancing up at the menu. "Tomato grilled cheese and a bottle of water, please."

"Of course! That'll be..." Takeru rattled off a total, watching as the man handed him the money. He passed back the change, smiling at him once more. "What name would you like that under?"

"Ken."

Takeru nodded, inputting the name and turning to get started on the sandwich. He felt the gaze of the man on his back as he worked, focusing on the task in front of him. The evening shift tended to be just Takeru and Sam. he glanced up when he heard the bell ring again, the door shutting and a man sneezing.

"Oh, did you want something as well?"

"Eh? No, I'm fine."

Takeru finished preparing the sandwich, packaging it and grabbing one of the cold bottles of water as he smiled at the pair.

"Can I get you anything else?"

It was like a punch to the gut as Takeru took in the pair. It had been five years since he and Hikari had helped purge the spore from Ken. Five years, to the day. And seeing them made his soul ache. He glanced over their shoulders as the bell rang once more, Sam popping her head out of the office and rolling her eyes as Hikari came in, dragging along a apprehensive looking Koushiro.

"Come on, food from something other than the corner store is not going to kill you, Kou!" Hikari said, her gaze taking in the scene as she waved at Takeru. Sam was already out the door of the office, waving at Hikari in return.

"If you're going to freeze every time you see your girlfriend, it would be best if you didn't work with stoves," Sam suggested, her voice low enough to cause Takeru to jump. He felt the flush build across his face as he finally looked away from Ken and Daisuke, his gaze resting on Hikari and Koushiro.

"I do not just eat food from the corner store, Hikari," Koushiro retorted and Sam grinned.

Ken watched the exchange, adjusting his grip on the bottle before passing it off to Daisuke, turning and heading towards the door. Takeru saw the smile fade on Daisuke's face, turning to follow Ken out the door and Hikari frowned.

"Hey, Ken, Daisuke, wait!" she called, scurrying after them and leaving Koushiro, Sam, and Takeru to themselves.

"Hello, Takeru." Koushiro glanced down from the menu, nodding at him. "How are you tonight?"

"Confused," Takeru settled on as he saw Hikari stop the pair just feet from the entrance, a smile crossing her face. "And worried."


	2. Guiding Points of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my goals for NaNoWriMo is to write a chapter of Not a Goodbye each day, on top of doing the 50K word count for an original story, a chapter a day for Tilted Wings, and at least something for Nodes Tollens a day.
> 
> Is that an insane schedule? Yes.
> 
> Will I see if I can keep that up? We shall see!

Hikari stepped onto the sidewalk, brushing hair out of her face as she saw Daisuke turn to look back at her with a frown.

"Wait! Daisuke, Ken!" She picked up her pace as the pair stopped, turning to look at the girl.

"Oh, hey..." Daisuke shifted, Hikari locking eyes with Ken. She took a step towards him, her eyes glinting. "Did we leave something on the counter?" he asked.

"Was there any lingering effects for you after the purge?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at Ken.

Ken frowned at the statement before the realization hit him. "No, for which I am grateful. It truly has been a long time, has it not, Hikari?"

"Almost five years, but who's keeping count?" She flashed them a smile, glancing over her shoulder before stepping closer to Ken, resting a hand on his chest. "You are absolutely certain that there were no lingering effects?"

Hikari raised her gaze, watching as Ken frowned and shook his head. The lights around them were turning on, the dark starting to creep over the streets before Hikari nodded, taking a step back. She was just a tad bit shorter than Daisuke, whereas Ken was taller than both of them. She took in the pair, closing her eyes before opening them and smiling at them.

"Are you two in town for long?" she asked, opting for another course of discussion.

"Daisuke and I are looking to start a business here, actually," Ken responded.

"We're looking at properties, starting tomorrow. We want to start a small noodle place. You and Takeru live here... together?" Daisuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Hikari glanced over her shoulder, sensing Takeru before he stepped out of the cafe, a frown crossing his features. It was several heartbeats before he stepped back into the cafe. She turned back to Daisuke, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we've been living here for three years now. It's smaller than our hometown, but larger than the place you lived in. It's been quiet, honestly. A peaceful place to live. We should do dinner sometime!" she suggested, watching them with a smile as the men glanced at each other.

"Unless you don't want to, which I understand." She offered them the chance to back out, watching as Ken squared his shoulders and smiled at her.

"We would be delighted to have dinner with you and Takeru. What about next week?" Ken suggested, Hikari nodding along in agreement.

"I have a new number, if you would like it."

Daisuke had his phone out, Hikari rattling off her number. She double checked the number they had for Takeru, giving them both a hug after asking before skipping back into the cafe.

"Are you having fun?" Koushiro asked, looking up from the food that Takeru had prepared for him. Hikari just smiled, taking a seat in front of him.

"What did you do?" Takeru asked, leaning against the counter that he had been cleaning.

"I invited Ken and Daisuke over for dinner next week," Hikari responded. "They're looking to start a business here." She raised an eyebrow as Takeru continued to stare her down.

Koushiro looked back to his food, shuffling in his seat. "We know that look well enough, Takeru. She won't budge until you give in. Just, give in or she'll start doing the thing."

Hikari shot him a glare before she returned to looking at Takeru. "It can't hurt to be _friendly_ with them, Takeru! Besides, you need more friends!"

"I do not!" Takeru protested.

"You do," Sam interjected from the back of the kitchen.

"What is this, gang up on Takeru day?" Takeru grumbled, returning his attention to the counter. He scrubbed at a non-existent spot for several minutes before he sighed, tossing the rag into the bin. "Fine, you win."

Hikari flashed him a grin, nodding at him. "Thank you, Takeru."

"This isn't some... like perverse desire to see something happen, is it?" Takeru asked. Hikari sat down across from Koushiro, watching Takeru with a look on her face he couldn't quite describe. She had seen the maturity of Angemon shine through, even with his partner gone. There was a part of Takeru that would forever bare the shadow of Angemon, jsut as she knew there was a part of her that would forever bare the shadow of Tailmon.

"No," she settled on. "I miss them, is all."

She saw Takeru's look, turning her thoughts inward, in a way that he wouldn't be able to pick up on. Finally, he gave her a nod, turning to finish cleaning.

"I hear Mimi will be in town tomorrow. Do you two have any plans with her visiting?" Koushiro asked, looking up from his phone tucked next to his plate.

"She's coming over for dinner tomorrow with Wallace and Lily. Would you like to join us?" Hikari asked, Koushiro nodding.

"I'll remind him," the rumbling voice of AtlurKabuterimon promised and Hikari smiled.

"Thank you."

Takeru finished his rounds, Koushiro tossing his trash as Sam came out of the office, holding out the schedule.

"I'll see you Monday. You three have a good weekend!" She waved as Takeru clocked out, the trio exiting the building. Hikari idly took Takeru's hand, twining their fingers together. To her, it felt like part of her was settled with Takeru near, but part of her felt missing as well. She felt not complete, but grounded, with Takeru and it felt nice. Something she would never pass up.

Takeru tightened his grip on her hand, flashing her a smile and she saw the same thing in his eyes as she felt in herself, the incompleteness haunting them both as they parted ways with Koushiro and headed home.

***

"Hikari?"

The girl opened her eyes as she heard Takeru say her name, turning to look at him. It was dark in their room, the curtains blocking out any sun that would be creeping in at eight in the morning. She hadn't been able to sleep until nearly five.

She rolled over, meeting Takeru's gaze and reaching out to touch his chest, tracing a small scar there.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I haven't slept well this morning, it's fine." She gave him a smile, watching as he nodded and looked away. One of the things Tialmon had left behind was decent eyesight in the dark. Hikari reached out, touching Takeru's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Feelings."

"Feelings?"

He tipped his head, struggling to find the words to explain. "When Ken is near, I can sense his feelings. I didn't notice, not until last night. I was... I didn't realize it, not until he walked into the cafe yesterday."

Hikari raised an eyebrow but nodded. He hadn't seen Ken, not like Hikari had, not before they left. Not since he had woken up and kissed him.

"Distance affects it, but the closer he is, the stronger they are."

"Are they scrambling your thoughts?" Hikari asked, already moving and resting her head on his chest. He had flipped onto his back, staring at the ceiling and she was tired.

"Yes." He placed an arm around her, bringing her close. "I think... I think I still want them."

"That's okay to want them, Takeru," she murmured. "You know I don't mind."

"I know."

***

When Hikari woke next, it was two in the afternoon. She could hear Takeru moving about in the living room, music playing softly. She smiled as she sat up, stretching and getting dressed. It was hard to say what she dreamed about as she walked into the living room, standing in a patch of sun and rolling back her shoulders.

She began to stretch, flexing her muscles as she went through her routine, letting the music dictate her practices for the afternoon. After finishing, she stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe as Takeru studied the food that was in the oven.

He glanced up when she entered, nodding at her before turning back to the oven.

"How close does Ken have to be in order for you to feel him?" Hikari asked, amused to see Takeru jump.

"You were awake enough to remember that?"

"Of course. Now, the question?"

Takeru paused, glancing at the time and Hikari checked herself, surprised to see that it was already three thirty. Takeru turned away, letting his shoulders drop.

"His emotions were clear in the cafe. They're… distant now, but if I concentrate, I can feel him." He closed his eyes, letting his body relax before he opened them, looking distant. "He's laughing, possibly... looking at places? He's amused by... something." He let it go, rolling his head in a circle and sighing.

"You should tell him," Hikari commented.

"Same way you told him?"

She met his gaze, offering him a shrug. "I will tell him, eventually. While he is here, if we can mend the friendship. I do not want to scare him off, Takeru."

He raised an eyebrow, the girl offering him a shrug and looking away. The conversation was cut short as the bell rang. Hikari hurried over to the door, smiling as she waved Mimi in, Wallace holding a sleepy four year old. The child glanced from Hikari to Takeru who appeared in the doorway, clapping her hands and giggling.

"It's nice to see you, Mimi, Wallace, Lily." Hikari smiled at the family, Wallace setting the girl down and watching her run to Takeru. He knelt, catching her in a hug, and picking her up, Hikari letting herself smile as Mimi nudged her.

"So, you two want kids any time soon?" she asked, a grin flashing across her face as Hikari sighed.

"No, no plans for kids. Sorry to disappoint." She turned when she heard the knock, letting Koushiro in.

It was nice, to know that they were together. Hikari pushed the thoughts of the storm that was to come from her mind, focusing on the evening.

It could wait for another day.


	3. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this story keeps batting out of left field. Let's see how it plays out, shall we?

Daisuke glanced around the store, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Ken. It was easy to get lost in the moments that he should have been paying attention, easier to pretend that he didn't understand, when he understood just fine.

He understood the nights that Ken still had nightmares, spurred on by the time in the digital world. He understood the scars that Ken was unable to speak about. He, now, understood the horrors of the digital world first hand and he wondered how eight and nine year olds could come away as tore up as they had and still be able to smile.

He hadn't expected to see Hikari and Takeru at the cafe Ken suggested they meet up at.

"Daisuke?"

He glanced up when Ken repeated his name, shaking his head.

"Er, sorry about that, I was lost in thought. What's up?"

"You zoned out. Do you want to head home for the day?" Ken asked, his hand hovering over Daisuke's shoulder before he touched him, moving slow so he didn't startle him.

Daisuke gave him a shrug, reaching up and taking his hand. "I'm good to continue, if you want to."

Ken eyed him before he turned to the realtor, apologizing. Daisuke let his eyes roam over the small shop, dropping Ken's hand and heading into the kitchen. He heard them discussing something else as he ran his hands over the countertop, stopping in front of the window and peeking out to see Ken give him a glance and he grinned.

"I think I like this one."

Ken raised an eyebrow, excusing himself from the man's side and walking into the kitchen. "What's so different about this one that the others were not good enough for you?"

Daisuke tipped his head towards the question before he offered Ken a shrug. "I like the kitchen."

Ken nodded, his gaze darting around the place before glancing back at Daisuke.

"I could see us building a noodle restaurant here and there's a place that we can live up top. It would make sense, if... that's what you want?"

Daisuke let the question hang there, watching Ken as he began to step around, looking at the bare kitchen. "We would need..." he trailed off, frowning as he considered what they would need before he nodded. "I like it."

"It'll be a good start, a fresh start."

Daisuke met Ken's gaze, watching as he nodded. Ken stepped out of the kitchen to finish talking details over with the realtor, Daisuke leaning against the counter and closing his eyes.

***

_The first thing the nineteen year old noticed about the air was it was muggy. He knew humidity had been bad that past summer, but it hadn't felt like he had been trying to breathe in water, rather than air._

_Here, it felt like trying to breathe when you knew there would be no hope of escaping the humidity._

_He opened his eyes, surprised to find himself in a jungle, propped up against a tree. That, he supposed, explained the humidity. What he didn't understand was why he wasn't wearing a shirt and why there were bandages wrapped around his shoulder._

_"Taichi!"_

_He frowned when he heard the name, trying to place where he had heard it before. The image of one Takeru Takaishi, who he hadn't seen in three years, floated to his mind. But... that didn't sound like his voice?_

_"Taichi!"_

_He heard it again and he tried looking for the source, squinting and using his unhurt arm to shade his eyes. It was bright, even with the leaf coverage and he wondered-_

_"What the hell?"_

_Daisuke felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him and he bounded to his feet, though the wave of nausea that passed through him proved to be a terrible idea. The orange dinosaur looking creature blinked at him, tilting his head before it turned back over his shoulder._

_"TAICHI!"_

_"What, what? I'm coming. Damn it, Agumon. What have I told you..." The voice trailed off as the man who appeared out of the jungle -wearing what looked to be like a school uniform?- came to a halt. He reached out, the creature called Agumon ambling over to him. "Who are you?" he asked, his hand twitching as it came to a rest just outside his pocket._

_"Uhm... I'm Daisuke Motomiya. Where am I?"_

_He wanted to move as Taichi came closer, the man squinting and pulling his goggles -the goggles, of all things, made Daisuke burst into a nervous fit of laughter- away from his face._

_"Looks like Jou patched you up. I guess that would explain his message. So, how did you end up in the digital world?"_

_"The... digital world?" Daisuke glanced from Taichi to the creature named Agumon. He felt his knees seem to give out, slumping against the tree and jarring his shoulder. He saw Taichi kneel next to him, worry on his face._

_"Hey, Daisuke, you okay?" Taichi asked, offering him a hand to steady him or help him back up. Daisuke looked from Taichi to the jungle around them, taking a breath._

_"You're dead."_

_"Thanks, I appreciate the statement."_

_Daisuke glanced at Taichi, frowning. "You don't look dead."_

_"Which means... you know Hikari? She told you about this place?" Taichi asked. "Is she doing okay?"_

_"Uhm, I haven't talked to her in... a couple of months. She and Takeru were in town for like... Well, Takeru was there for like a year and a half. He went to live with his dad about a year ago... It was August first, this morning. I was driving with some friends. Something happened and I woke up here." Daisuke frowned, pressing a hand to his head._

_"Daisuke!"_

_He jerked his head when he heard Iori's voice, watching the teenager run through the jungle, skidding to a halt and tightening his grip on the stick he had found._

_"Hey, Iori, it's good to see you." Daisuke turned towards his friend, grateful that he was here. "Have you seen Miyako?" It hit him then, when Iori shook his head, that they were in the digital world._

_He started to panic, truly panic, when he heard a tree fall over, Agumon jumping in front of Taichi, who was standing in front of Daisuke and the laughter began._

_"Sorry to cut introductions short. Come on Agumon, evolve!"_

*** 

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke snapped back to the present, shaking himself as Ken stood in front of the window. His eyes were full of worry and Daisuke smiled at him.

"You ready to go? I signed the paperwork."

Daisuke nodded, shuffling out of the kitchen and into the front of the building. He took Ken's hand, his thumb running over his knuckles in thought. "We got any plans for tonight?"

Ken pondered over the question, shaking his head and Daisuke grinned. "We have dinner plans with Hikari and Takeru... next week. Are you certain that you want to see them?" Ken asked.

Daisuke frowned, glancing at Ken. "I don't mind them, not at all. I think it's nice to know that they live here as well."

"Will you tell them?"

Daisuke frowned at the question, shaking his head. "I don't know."

"You may consider it, you know."

Daisuke sighd at that, reaching up with his free hand and scratching the side of his head. "Not sure how we could bring it up in casual conversation. 'So, I know it's been a couple years since we've spoken to each other, let alone seen each other. But, I had the greatest adventure with your dead brothers and they seem to be doing just fine."

Ken was silent for a moment before he sighed. "I see what you mean. What are we doing for dinner, tonight?"

"How about we celebrate?"

He could feel the tension ease out of Ken at the suggestion, the man nodding in response. He could sort out thoughts and emotions later. He would have to. For now, Daisuke wanted to live in the moment.

"I would like that."

"I love you, Ken."

"I love you, too."


	4. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whereas Exulansis focused more on Takeru/Hikari, this is(probably) gonna focus more on Ken/Daisuke. Specifically, each Daisuke chapter comes with a scene from his time in the digital world! Not this chapter. This is Ken's chapter.

Ken: _Hello, Takeru._  
Ken: _This is Ken._  
Ken: _I would like to see you._  
Ken: _I realize that I had let our friendship fail._  
Ken: _But there is something I wish to speak to you about._  
Ken: _It's nothing terrible, I promise._

He chewed on his thumb as he sent the messages, sitting on the counter while Daisuke set about to clean the kitchen. They had managed to get the deal to go through faster than usual thanks to Ken, Daisuke anxious and excited to start setting up his own kitchen and restaurant.

It was a small price to see, in order to see Daisuke happy.

He watched the man hum under his breath as he cleaned the already clean surfaces. He saw Daisuke glance his way as the text tone went off, Ken glancing down at the message and clicking on it.

Takeru: _is this something you want to talk about before dinner?_

He frowned at the message, glancing towards Daisuke before looking back down at his phone.

Takeru: _kari mentioned inviting you over_  
Takeru: _i think she and daisuke set it up?_

Ken glanced back at Daisuke, watching him as he sang along to an iPod, Ken glancing back down at the phone.

Ken: _I would like to talk before dinner, yes._  
Ken: _If you're comfortable with it._

He sent the last message, feeling his stomach protest as Daisuke turned towards him.

"Something the matter?" he asked, stepping towards Ken and glancing from him to the phone.

"No, I don't believe so."

"If you stare any harder at the phone, you may scare it."

Ken rolled his eyes at the statement, turning off the screen and meeting Daisuke's gaze. "Would you be okay alone if I went out for a bit?"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "You know I don't mind if you go out, right?"

Ken rolled his eyes, hopping off the counter and threading his arms around Daisuke’s waist. "You were having nightmares again."

"That was last night," he protested. “I don’t need you hovering around if you don’t want to.”

"They're still important to me, Daisuke."

He felt Daisuke stiffen, Ken resting his cheek on Daisuke's shoulder. He had to bend to do it, the ache starting to creep up his back before he let go with a sigh.

"You haven't been sleeping well yourself. I thought it would be better to let you sleep last night is all." Daisuke reached out, touching Ken's cheek and stroking it. "I still want to rip out the digital world's spine."

"How did that go?" Ken asked, his voice dry as Daisuke looked away, sheepish.

"Not well, as you know."

Ken nodded, watching as Daisuke turned back to the kitchen. "We can start moving stuff in this week."

"I would like that. You don't think the upstairs apartment is too small, do you?" Daisuke asked, his gaze darting to the stairs and Ken shook his head. He glanced down when he heard his phone chime again, pulling it out of his pocket and selecting the message.

Takeru: _i think we do_  
Takeru: _i can meet you at the small coffee shop near 1st st in an hour_

Ken hesitated, his fingers hovering over the keyboard before he typed out his response.

Ken: _I will see you then._

He shoved his phone back in his pocket, Daisuke already going back to cleaning the kitchen.

"No, I think the flat is plenty big for us, Daisuke. You're not worried about living above the noodle shop, are you?" Ken asked, leaning against the counter. He picked up the book he had left there earlier that morning, dog-earing the page and setting it flat on the counter.

"I'd be nervous to leave it alone, I would think." Daisuke admitted and Ken saw the haunted look return to his gaze. He walked over, resting a hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"We'll be okay, I promise."

Daisuke flashed him a smile, Ken glancing over the window. "You going to head out?"

"Yes, I think I'll do some people watching down at the little coffee shop on first street. I'll be back in a couple hours. Text me if you need anything, please. I mean it Daisuke," Ken warned as the man opened his mouth to protest. He nodded, sheepishly looking away and heading out into the main shop with Ken.

***

Ken set the book on the table as he looked up, watching the patrons filter in and out of the small cafe. Every couple of minutes, his gaze flicked to his phone, still worried about Daisuke despite the reassurances he had been given.

He glanced down at his book, looking back up as the bell rang once more, the man that Ken had hoped to see walking through. He set his cup to the side, tilting his head up and raising his hand in greeting.

He saw Takeru turn and nod at him before he walked up to the counter. Ken rested his hand back against the table, content to wait for him. It was several minutes before Takeru sat down across from Ken, his gaze sliding to the book that was resting next to him.

"It's good to see you, Ken. You look well."

Ken nodded in agreement, drawing his cup to him before he looked up at Takeru, taking him in. His hair was perhaps just a tad shorter than Ken remembered it, though it was pinned up and out of the way. His eyes were guarded as Ken looked him over, Takeru raising an eyebrow.

"You look well yourself. Better than you had been," Ken remarked.

Takeru took a sip of his drink, setting it in front of him and meeting Ken's gaze. "I don't suppose you want to tell me what this is about?"

Ken hesitated, glancing up at Takeru. It felt strange, to study the face that had haunted him in his dreams. He squirmed under takeru's gaze, finally breaking contact and looking over his shoulder. "Yes, I..." he paused, grimacing.

Takeru took a sip of his drink, allowing the silence to continue.

It was several minutes before Ken looked at him again. "When you and Hikari purged the spore, what did you see?"

Takeru frowned, glancing from his own coffee to Ken. Ken met his gaze, holding it steady.

"We were in a fight, with Millenniumon. You and Ryo were there. It was... exhilarating, to be back beside my partner. Going into the process, neither Hikari nor I knew what to expect. Millenniumon was clinging to life, using the spore to kill you. Had we been any later, he would have killed you." Takeru's words were halting, his gaze flicking from Ken to the table every so often as he spoke.

"When I was in the coma, I spent my time in a desert. I saw Ryo, and a few others I did not know. Near the end, I thought I saw you, but I was never certain. Hikari was never willing to give me an answer." Ken shifted, meeting Takeru's gaze. It was strange, to see how the emotions played off Takeru. "That night, when you told mom you carried me home, did you fly?"

Takeru shifted, caught off guard by the question. "Fly?"

Ken nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a feather. It was still in perfect condition, as perfect as the day he found it in his room. "The only reason I thought it was you, while I was in the coma, was because you grew wings. You... you did something?"

"I merged with Angemon, to evolve to Seraphimon, his ultimate. Our ultimate. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced." He looked up at Ken, meeting his gaze and resting his hand flat against the table. "I don't know how to explain it to you, the wing thing. I did it a couple times before, as well. When someone was in danger and I needed to get somewhere, fast, I was able to use Angemon's wings."

"At cost to you," Ken guessed and Takeru nodded.

Watching Takeru now, Ken felt a chill run through his body. It was like watching a person move, seeing the movements clearly and understanding each word that was spoken. Every word ringing true to Ken. He recalled Hikari's question, wondering if this is what she meant.

"What did you see, when you were in a coma?"

"I don't remember," Takeru replied and Ken frowned, wondering what gave him the sense of... "I mean..." Takeru began and Ken cut him off.

"You're lying."

Takeru looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"I can..." Ken shook his head, looking away from Takeru. "It's just a feeling."

"A feeling?" Takeru leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "What we, Hikari and I, did for you... That has repercussions. You, her, and I are all connected, in ways we haven't even begun to understand. We should have told you, before..."

“What sort of repercussions?” Ken asked.

Ken watched the guarded look in Takeru's gaze as he unfolded his arms, picking up his drink and taking a sip.

"Between Hikari and I, I can sense her emotions. She can share dreams with me. We believe it has something to do with our crests, and how close we are,” Takeru explained, his fingers drumming against the table top.

"What does Hope have to do with sensing emotions?" Maybe Ken had begun the conversation too fast, with how Takeru was acting.

Takeru shrugged, shaking his head. "I can sense her emotions and influence them, if I really want to. It's harder, to influence someone's emotions if they don't want you to do it. I've spent nearly five years trying to figure out how you and I were connected, but I also thought I would..."

"Why did you kiss me?"

Ken watched, seeing Takeru freeze. He opened his mouth, shutting it before looking away, struggling to come up with an answer.

"I don't know," he admitted.

Partial truth.

"I've thought a lot about it. I..." Takeru shook his head. "I don't know what I think. Even time away has not given me a clear mind to deal with... everything that I had needed to."

"After I woke up, after the kiss... I ended up breaking up with Daisuke. I was confused. And it wasn't your fault. I do love Daisuke. I will always love him." Ken shook his head, Takeru reaching across the table with his free hand and touching Ken's.

"I'm sorry for kissing you," Takeru murmured. "I didn't mean to cause you do be hurt, or for Daisuke to be hurt."

"I want to be friends with you, Takeru." Ken responded, meeting his gaze. "But, I want you to understand that I have feelings for you. Those feelings may never go away. And it is not because you kissed me or saved me."

Takeru nodded, taking in the words and considering them. "I appreciate you telling me this," he settled on.

"I thought this conversation would be better in person, rather than text. I am sorry for breaking off communications with you. Things had come up and I needed to sort them out, before anything unsavory happened." Ken took a sip of his drink, letting the conversation lull.

It was pleasant, to sit here and speak with Takeru in such a fashion and, deep down, Ken realized he had truly missed his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Takeru can sense and, specifically with Hikari and only when asked, manipulate emotions with Hikari and Ken. Hikari shares dreams with Ken and Takeru, while Ken can sense when either of them is lying.


	5. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death, blood... uhm...
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I just, kinda... didn't wanna today? So, yeah. The mid-term elections for America were yesterday and I've been stressing off and on about them.

_"Okay, you have to avoid the swords that are coming at you."_

_Daisuke looked up, narrowing his eyes as Taichi dropped to the ground next to him. It had been over a month since the unexpected drop to the digital world and Daisuke was still disgruntled that both Iori and Miyako had chosen to go with someone else._

_He had thought they could be a team, when he realized they were both there. They could figure out, together, what it was that they were supposed to be doing._

_Instead, Daisuke had been left to Taichi's care and now they were being chased by a homicidal clown with fucking swords, of all things._

_One that had nearly impaled Daisuke._

_“I know that you’re meant to avoid the things. That doesn’t help me!” Daisuke snapped, turning on his attention to Taichi. He had been sent to find firewood, but had been interrupted by the clown._

_The clown that was still juggling swords._

_Right, he was supposed to be paying attention to him._

_AeroV-dramon looked over his shoulder, eyeing his partner before returning his attention to said homicidal clown._

_“You’re doing a pretty good job of it,” Taichi offered, a grin crossing his face._

_Daisuke liked his company, but sometimes he seemed off to the nineteen year old. Off in a way he couldn’t place._

_Maybe this place had driven him insane._

_That had to be it._

_"Do you know this guy?" Daisuke asked, finally stumbling to a halt to catch his breath._

_Taichi tapped a finger against his chin, glancing towards MetalGreymon as he stepped onto the path, tilting his body to brace against the clown's attacks. "The Piemon we fought was sealed away by HolyAngemon's Heaven's Gate, so I doubt it. Unless... maybe the digital world has decided to regurgitate enemies? It's always doing that, since the data is a continuous cycle. Or something like that. It gets recycled maybe? I’m sure Koushiro would have been able to explain it better."_

_While the two were distracted with the conversation, Piemon managed to move around the two digimon. The sword arched, flashing in the light before sailing into Taichi's torso. The man looked down, letting out a grunt. He raised a hand up to the hilt, touching it._

_"So not fucking fair," Taichi grumbled, Daisuke staring in horror as he collapsed, AeroV-dramon backing away while Piemon laughed, vanishing. Daisuke scrambled over to Taichi, MetalGreymon already devolved and hurrying over to his partner's side. The blood oozed, Daisuke's stomach turning as he reached out to touch the liquid._

_"What the fuck?" he whispered, sitting back on his heels before he screamed, touching the warm fluid in a daze._

Daisuke shot up in bed, pressing a hand to his chest and feeling the beat of his heart. It was erratic, unwilling to slow down even as Daisuke struggled to get control of himself.

He was alive. No one was bleeding. He was home, safe. No one was-

Daisuke jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Ken leaning up. It was hard to tell, in the faint light, but Daisuke could see the traces of concern in his partner’s face.

"I just... gotta pee," Daisuke mumbled, shrugging Ken off and hurrying to the bathroom. It was the first night in the new flat, the layout still making him go cross eyed as he stepped into the bathroom and flipped on the light. He managed to make it to the toilet before upheaving the food he had eaten the night prior, his stomach turning.

That had been the first time he had seen Taichi die, though not the last. Out of the five Digimon Masters that were there, he was the most likely to get killed. He was brash, laughing in the face of whatever could be thrown his way. But he had protected Daisuke, at any cost.

Daisuke shuddered as he felt his stomach protest once more, the taste of stomach acid creeping up the back of this throat.

There had been so much blood.

"Oh, Daisuke," Ken whispered, stepping into the bathroom and placing a blanket around his shoulders. He gripped at the edges of the blanket, hearing the toilet flush as Ken sat next to him, reaching out and bringing Daisuke to his chest. Cool fingers slid against his cheek, Ken pausing there as he brushed tears from Daisuke's eyes.

"How many times did you nearly die?"

Daisuke heard the question, closing his eyes. "Nine times."

He had seen someone die nine times, protecting him in the digital world. And still, every single time had been a shock. Every time had been like it hadn't happened before and Daisuke could feel the blood from Taichi splattering him. Nine times he had almost died, and nine times he hadn't.

The look of annoyance on Taichi's face was what had stuck out the most to Daisuke.

"Hey, Daisuke?"

He jerked his head up, meeting Ken's gaze.

"Hey, you're okay now. You're back here, with me." Ken reached out, touching Daisuke's chest, pulling him closer with his other arm. Ken's back was against the wall, his cheek pressed to the top of Daisuke's hair.

The humming soothed him, sending Daisuke into a restful slumber with no more dreams.

***

"Okay, so are you really okay to do this?"

Daisuke looked up when Ken spoke, a flash of confusion flooding him. He shook his head, recalling what day it was. "Do you want to?"

Ken met Daisuke's gaze, setting down the spoon and walking over to Daisuke. He reached out, Daisuke leaning into his touch. It had been like that for the past two years. Ken had been more likely to initiate touch than Daisuke. More likely to have continued touch, to crave it. Daisuke was the one who would draw back, now.

"That wasn't the question."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, smiling at Ken as the other man pulled his hand away. He walked back to the counter, his gaze fixated on Daisuke. 

"Then what was?" Daisuke asked.

"Are you feeling okay to go to dinner tonight?" Ken reiterated.

Daisuke nodded, pushing away the thoughts of the nightmare from the night prior. "Just like anything else, I have to get through it, right?"

Ken frowned but nodded, turning back to the dish he had been preparing. "I just don't want you pressing yourself too hard, Daisuke."

The man sighed, watching as Ken put the spoon into the sink. Afternoon light filtered into their flat and he was happy here. Downstairs would take time, but it would come together, he was certain of that. "How did you get through it?"

Ken paused, turning to look at Daisuke. "I don't think I ever did. Not completely," he mused. "It can grow less, over time. You can learn to adapt, but you never completely master it. You went through something that I did not. I only had to watch Ryo die once. You saw your mentor die nine times."

Daisuke glanced away. The number still hurt, when he thought about it. Nine times in two years. Two years that was only a half a day for Ken.

Two years and waking up to hospital lights after a terrible car accident.

Daisuke shuddered before he grinned at Ken. "Like a cat."

Ken didn't comment, finishing the transfer of the food into a container. "Well, are you ready to go at least?"

Daisuke looked down at his boxers and cleaning shirt, offering Ken a sheepish smile and retreating into the bedroom to change into something more presentable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's a thing with the kids in the digital world that are already dead. They can't die again. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. And they don't temporarily die.
> 
> It's a fun time, being one of the dead chosen kids.


	6. Guiding Points of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we get more understanding of Hikari, dreams, and wait, what?

_The light was faint as Hikari opened her eyes. It was always this way at first, before the world would burst into color and remind her of why she was there. And where she was._

_It was just like the other times, the strange dreams fading into nothingness, only to be accompanied by faint color before exploding. And, every time it did, she enjoyed it more and more._

_She was in the forest this time, bells tinkling with each step she made._

_"Hikari!"_

_The woman turned when she heard her voice, raising a hand in greeting as her brother crashed into the clearing. The bells she heard before were replaced with the sounds of the digital world waking up, greeting her and she reaching out, catching Taichi in a tight hug._

_On the tenth anniversary of having gone to the digital world, she had found her connection, still alive, through dreams. She tightened her grip on Taichi, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt before she stepped back._

_"Your hair is a mess," she said, reaching up and picking leaves from it. Taichi just shook his head, pulling away and smacking her hands, though it was a light slap. "How are you doing, Taichi?"_

_"You know, we're here and there. Been keeping the world in balance. Jou isn't sure how to cope with a bored Miyako. Iori has been teaching Yamato Kendo, in exchange for learning how to play guitar. There are days where I prefer to go find Etemon, even if it means hearing his singing. Those two cause enough racket to wake the dead." He laughed at his own joke, Hikari shaking her head._

_The first time she had found herself there, she had been frightened. The thought that she would be leaving Takeru alone had chilled her, even when she got to see her brother, happy as he hadn't been the last time she had seen him alive._

_The fact that she could walk both worlds while Takeru could not was not lost on her._

_"How are Iori and Miyako?"_

_It still hurt Hikari to know that they had appeared, over the course of half a day, on the eleventh year of having gone to the digital world._

_Taichi shrugged. "They're doing pretty good. Do you want to see them?"_

_Hikari looked down at herself, considering the question. She would be able to move beyond the clearing if..._

_"Tailmon!"_

_The digimon bounded into the clearing, jumping into Hikari's arms._

_Merging with Tailmon felt like being given new life, when Hikari was in the digital world. Early on, she had found that it would only last a few moments, unless she took on the form of Ofanimon. It was liberating, in a way, that she could see the digital world in a new form, in a new way and she had spent the first night exploring _everything_ that she could possibly before her alarm or Takeru woke her._

_It was a relief to be given something that wasn't someone else's dreams._

_"See, you guys got the cooler evolutions." Taichi crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Ofanimon moved, mimicking his actions._

_"Ofanimon!"_

_Her response was cut to the quick as she and Tailmon moved, turning to greet the other chosen that were coming. Miyako waved, a grin flashing across her face as her partner, Kudamon, curled its tail more tightly around her neck. The purple and white digimon lifted its head, forepaws resting on Miyako's head._

_Hikari saw that it rarely spoke, but the creature had an aptitude for spotting danger and being the first to attack that she found frighteningly accurate._

_"It's been ages since I've seen you. Got any news?"_

_Hikari stilled in the data sphere that she operated in. With a swift glance at her brother, who had his hands linked behind his head and was whistling, she turned back to Miyako._

_"With the Harmonious Ones still not re-formatted," she paused long enough to glower at Taichi, "the digital world is in a status of hiatus as it repairs itself."_

_"Don't forget, we all helped with that one!" Taichi chirped, a grin spreading across his face before he grew somber and turned to Miyako. "I have business to discuss with Ofanimon while she is in the region. I am sure she would be more than happy to hear about your efforts in the Village of Beginnings, when we are finished."_

_Miyako reached up, Kudamon scurrying along her arm and settling on her shoulder as she glanced at the two. "The digital signatures of one of the Harmonious Ones have started to appear in the Village. That's about the only thing of importance I have to note."_

_Ofanimon frowned, HIkari crossing her arms in her sphere. With a glance at Tailmon, she sighed, the motion inward._

__Do you think you could stop them from killing the Harmonious Ones again if they did reform?_ Hikari asked her partner, Tailmon shaking her head._

__They listen to Ofanimon because they believe her to be one of the three angels that will lead the digital world into a new era. I can see what Taichi can do._ _

_They turned their attention outwards, Ofanimon nodding at Miyako. "Thank you for your service, Miyako. I will keep an eye out for the reappearance of the Harmonious Ones."_

_The girl beamed, Kudamon dipping its head and smiling at Ofanimon before the pair ran off. Hikari felt herself tremble as she returned her attention to Taichi. "They're so young," she whispered._

_"We were younger," Taichi reminded her. "You still think that killing them was a bad idea, don't you?"_

_"They were going to come back, as they all do. You can kill them as many times as you want, Taichi," Tailmon said, her voice soft, "but they will keep coming back."_

_Taichi let out a sigh, dropping his hands. "I know, but it gives us something to do."_

_"Dealing with Yggdrasil wasn't interesting enough?" Hikari asked, dropping down next to her brother. She tilted her head upwards so she could still see him and Taichi just smirked at her._

_"Daisuke had a bone to pick with the Harmonious Ones. I wasn't going to stand in the way of a jilted lover, after all."_

_"Jilted lover?" Hikari repeated, Taichi shaking his head._

_"He had a bone to pick with what they did to Ken," he explained and Hikari nodded in understanding. She had heard it all, being told of the two years that had passed in her half a day. Taichi moved to sit down next to her, looking into the forest. "I don't blame him but, man, who would have thought that they would welcome it."_

_"You mentioned that."_

_Taichi shrugged. "I didn't get it, at first. But, I'm okay with the digital world being this calm. If letting them comes back means that we'll be dealing with their bullshit again, I hope they never come back."_

_Hikari reached out, placing a hand on Taichi's shoulder. It was moments like these that she missed._

_"You're going to go soon, aren't you?"_

_Hikari frowned, the pair turning to look at Taichi and nodding._

_"Yes. But, before I do... There was a fourth chosen, with the other three, wasn't there?"_

_Taichi frowned but nodded. "Yeah, he spent a lot of time with Yamato. I could get him to come around and talk to you. Not sure why he did, he seemed nice enough. But, maybe it’s just blondes wanting to stick together? His partner was... a Lopmon? I'll see you later, Hikari." Taichi smiled, standing as Hikari stood._

_She could already feel the pull and hear Takeru's voice. She reached out, pulling her brother into a hug and leaving him, holding Tailmon, in the clearing by himself._

Hikari groaned as she pulled the blanket tighter around her, trying to shake off Takeru's hand on her shoulder. She opened an eye, turning to look at her partner.

"I was in the middle of something," she grumbled, closing her eye against the light.

"Well, dinner is almost ready. Also, Ken and Daisuke are here," Takeru murmured, his voice soft. "You slept through your alarm, so I thought I would wake you up."

Hikari sat up, blinking at Takeru and focusing on the room around her. It was dark, which was nice, but beyond the door, she could see the light from the afternoon come in. "I'll be out in like... five minutes. I was talking to Taichi about..."

Takeru just let out a hum, stepping back and heading out of the room. With the door shut and the curtains still over the window, it was dark. Hikari moved out of bed, shaking the blanket off and running a hand through her hair. She was quick to dress, pulling on something clean and making a mental note to do laundry the next night.

She stepped out of the bedroom, running fingers through her hair and glancing from where Takeru was setting the table and Daisuke was standing by it, Ken setting a bowl on the table.

"Hey, Hikari, how are you doing?" Daisuke asked, raising a hand as she shut the door behind her.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" she asked, helping Takeru put the food on the table. She saw Daisuke shrug from the corner of her eye, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been trying to figure this out, actually," Daisuke admitted and Hikari frowned.

She let the pause lengthen before she shook her head. "I don't know what you mean by that," she admitted. "What is _this_ that you are trying to figure out?"

"The dinner," Daisuke responded and she met his gaze.

"You could have texted me at any point and asked. I want to be friendly, is all." She let her gaze slide to Takeru, the blond taking his seat. "See old friends," she added, sitting in her seat.

Ken sat across from Takeru, gesturing for Daisuke to take the final, empty seat. Hikari tilted her head, smiling at Daisuke before she passed the food around, feeling Takeru's gaze burn into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so Miyako is dead! Hawkmon was not her partner, instead that goes to Kudamon! She does not know that Ofanimon is really Hikari and Tailmon. And look, the HOs were dealt with! By who and when? Who knows!
> 
> Anyone wanna take a guess as to who the fourth person is?


	7. Hopeful Moments - Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches POVs part of the way through. I try very hard to not do that, but I needed to. Sorry about that.
> 
> TW: Self harm mentions

Takeru watched as Hikari took her seat and passed the food around. She met his gaze with a smile, turning her attention back to her plate.

"So, what have you two been up to lately?" Takeru asked, realizing that Hikari would be of little help to start a conversation. “I mean, other than the noodle shop? How did you end up being able to set that up, actually?” He felt the words leave his mouth, embarrassment already crossing across his mind as Ken laughed.

"My parents had several investments that worked out for them, so Daisuke and I are putting the morning towards starting a noodle shop in town." Ken looked across the table to Takeru, offering him a smile and Takeru glanced back at his own plate,

To him, the dinner felt like running nails down a chalkboard. Every second was a moment where something might happen. The time passed slowly, Hikari breaking into the conversation about the benefits of the noodle shop and asking if anyone wanted a drink.

Daisuke nodded while Ken politely declined, Hikari stepping into the kitchen and Takeru feeling himself twitch.

"You okay?" Ken asked, turning to look at Takeru and he shrugged.

"I'm worried about where this is going to go." Takeru glanced towards the kitchen, listening to the humming.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, watching as Takeru shook his head, taking a bite of food. He swallowed, glancing over his shoulder before looking at Daisuke. "I think she's upset because someone killed the Harmonious Ones."

"The Harmonious Ones?" Ken asked, glancing from Takeru to Daisuke. It was genuine confusion, for which Takeru was happy to feel. He just shrugged, taking another bite as Hikari came out of the kitchen, setting a cup down in front of Daisuke.

"How did..." Daisuke faltered as he glanced from Hikari to the cup, frowning. He took a sip of the water, shaking his head and shrugging off the thought before he looked back at Hikari. "We know Takeru works for the cafe, what do you do?" he asked, Takeru relieved that he didn’t continue the question.

She smiled at him, letting out a hum. "I work for a night club doing exotic dancing."

"Exoctic... dancing?" Daisuke repeated.

"Also known as stripping," Ken supplied, watching Daisuke's face turn red. Hikari winked at him, brushing hair out of her face.

"Why exoctic dancing?"

"It was the only place I could work night shift that I felt comfortable doing. The tips are nice," she mused.

Ken let out a hum, his gaze sliding to Takeru. "Does that affect your relationship at all?"

Takeru shrugged. "We have an open relationship, which works well for both of us. Neither Hikari nor I really want to settle down at the moment."

Hikari just smirked. "It's not like we live together or anything. Just guys being bros, right?"

Takeru rolled his eyes. "I forever regret letting you talk to Wallace."

"Wallace?"

Takeru glanced over his shoulder, seeing Daisuke's look of surprise. He nodded. "Mimi's husband. She was here last week with him and their daughter. Pleasant couple, cute kid."

Hikari nodded, returning her attention to the food on her plate.

In the past, Takeru had enjoyed the silence that settled around the apartment before Hikari would come in and turn on the music that would wind its way through the silence and kill it. Now, it was uncomfortable as he felt the emotions surround him. He was apt at reading Hikari's and knew her emotions like the back of his hand, but Ken was something else.

"Takeru?"

He blinked when Daisuke waved a hand in front of his face, letting out a small clicking sound.

"Thought we lost you for a minute. Do you still dissociate?"

Takeru grimaced at Daisuke's question but shook his head. "Since I... woke up from the coma, I have been by myself. No more missing time. Speaking of missing, how's Miyako and Iori?"

The tensing from Hikari and subsequintal guilt made him glance towards her, while Ken radiated sadness, something that was easy for Takeru to pick up.

"Oh, they..." Daisuke hesitated, shaking his head. "They died, about three years ago, in two thousand nine."

"I'm sorry," Takeru said, his face dropping into a frown. He saw Hikari shift out of the corner of her eye, brushing her hair out of eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't have-" She cut yourself off, forcing herself to smile though it was sad. "I'm sorry, I have to..."

Takeru watched as she stood, retreating to their room and shutting the door. A moment later, music could be heard, though it was muffled. Takeru rested his elbows on the table, dropping his face into his hands and letting out a groan.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Daisuke shook his head. "I guess we should have told you. We could have messaged you, or something."

"That happened right after we stopped talking. I guess it would have been hard to tell us something like that. Maybe if we had still been talking..."

He looked up, watching as Daisuke shook his head. "There was a lot of things going on, wasn't there. Is Hikari okay?"

Takeru glanced over his shoulder. "She's dealing with stuff in her own way. It's not anything that can just be.... swept away with a snap of your fingers."

Daisuke sat back, crossing his arms and looking at the table. "And how are you?"

Takeru brushed hair out of his face, sitting back and taking in the pair across the table. The intervening five years had changed them. Daisuke's hair was more tame, there were lines on his face that hadn't been there before, and he looked tired.

Ken, in contrast, looked much the same. There were lines there, in his face, laugh lines. He looked healthier than Takeru had remembered, and his hair was longer, brushing his shoulders rather than his chin. Takeru inwardly grimaced, feeling a twinge and he shifted in his seat.

"I'm doing better than I was in high school. Life has its ups and downs, you know? I'm glad to be here." Takeru shifted, watching the flicker of emotions cross Ken's face, feeling the stab of something that he couldn't quite place. From the room, he felt a deep sadness.

Ken nodded, setting his fork down and watching Takeru. It was like they hadn't had that talk in the shop. Takeru felt isolated, unable to move as Ken pinned him with a stare. He met it, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. He had schooled his face into a mask when he was younger, taking the ability from Angemon.

"Are you happy?"

Takeru offered him a smile. "I don't know what happy is anymore. I'm content. I would like to be happy, but I wonder if I passed up the chance to be happy."

His heart skipped a beat as Ken went back to eating, Daisuke having checked out of the conversation and gotten up to look around the flat. He saw the man hesitate, glancing towards the door. The music had changed rom music boxes to something angrier.

Takeru closed his eyes, forcing a smile that felt almost real as he watched Ken. It would be okay, one day, he was sure. He opened his eyes, hearing Daisuke open the door after Hikari had responded to the asked question.

***

_Acts of Courage_

"Hikari?"

Daisuke stepped into the room after he had received an okay, hesitating by the doorway. The curtains were yanked away, letting the light spill in and Hikari was sitting on the middle of the bed, her knees pulled to her chest.

"There is a belief that the Harmonious Ones wouldn't have reacted so badly. They didn't need anyone else, but they still keep taking people."

"The Harmonious Ones? What does this have to do with the digital world?" Daisuke glanced down, watching the light that filtered in through the window before his gaze landed on her arms. He took a step closer, reaching out and touching her shoulder.

"It has _everything_ to do with them!" she snapped, brushing his hand off her shoulder. Her voice was soft despite the anger and she looked up, gaze boring into Daisuke's face. "You had a vendetta against them, didn't you?"

"Sure, but I'm still at a loss."

Hikari looked down, closing her eyes. "I have the ability to walk dreams. I've been practicing it for several years, but on the... it was the tenth anniversary but would be considered the eleventh August that had past... On the tenth anniversary, I discovered the ability to go into the digital world. The same day that you did."

"No shit," Daisuke said, taking a step back. He saw the scars again as she moved, pushing herself up to her knees on the bed. Her gaze darted back and forth, settling on Daisuke.

"I must say, I was impressed to hear that you managed to kill two of the Harmonious Ones before they started putting up a resistance."

Daisuke took another step back.

"It's blood that connects us to the digital world." Hikari held up her arm, Daisuke seeing the scars that were there. "Blood, and something more. Why is it only me? I don't know. But, remember this, Daisuke, if nothing else. Blood was spilled in the digital world and you are tied to it."

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked, filing the warning away for later examination.

Hikari shook her head, turning to look out the window. It was a second story apartment, staring over a view of the edge. Daisuke followed her gaze, seeing the forest just beyond the edge of the city.

"I'm scared, Daisuke."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

They stayed there, for another ten minutes before they retreated into the living room, Hikari seeming more collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't awkward, not at all. Poor Takeru.


	8. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids don't have cannon birthdays, so I came up with dates and crap.

Ken opened his eyes, feeling the cold sweep through the flat. It was the beginning of December, the last couple of months feeling like a dream. The spot next to him was still warm and Ken moved into it spot, drawing the blanket further around him.

The smell was a comfort, something he had grown used to in the three years of living together. Downstairs, he could hear Daisuke moving about, preparing dishes for that day and he knew he should get up soon. He could stay just a moment longer, breathe in the scent.

As he lay there, the image of Takeru popped into his mind and he groaned, opening his eyes. There was a moment of shuffling and he buried himself deeper under the covers. Weekly dinners had become a thing, the couples switching up the house every week. Last night had been Daisuke and Ken's turn to host. Hikari had brought something to drink, of which Ken had had too much to drink and...

"Shit," he whispered, opening his eyes. Being the only one sober, Takeru had ensured that he and Daisuke had gotten to bed, while he also made sure Hikari had gotten home. Though, now that Ken looked back through the blurred memories, he wasn't too sure that Hikari had actually been that drunk.

But he had and....

He had kissed Takeru, after egging on from Daisuke. They had been talking about... well, he couldn't remember what it had been about but it had turned into the game of who could tease Takeru faster. He had laughed through it all, good natured, and Ken had approached him, when Daisuke was finally willing to stay in bed. He had linked a hand behind Takeru's head and dragged him over, his fingers curling in the soft hair and kissed the blond.

The taste of mint was on Takeru's breath as his eyes had widened and Ken pressed his face into a pillow, letting out a tired groan.

He let himself lay there for several more minutes before picking himself up and heading into the small bathroom. The cold shower was useful, though Ken quickly turned it to hot as he began to wash his hair. The memory burned him, making him wonder just how drunk he had to be last night.

He got up then, heading down the stairs after dressing in something warm. The clatter from the kitchen drew Ken's attention and he headed in there, the smells making him pause long enough to get his bearings. His stomach turned before he managed to gather himself, though he was unsurprised by the nausea.

"Hey," Daisuke said, glancing up from his cooking. "Want breakfast?"

"Please," Ken said, grabbing water from the fridge and leaning against the counter.

"So, last night..." Daisuke frowned. "What happened?"

"You, me, and Hikari all got drunk. I think Takeru was having his fun by watching us stumble around like idiots until he managed to get you off to bed."

Daisuke snorted, looking at the food. "I guess it's a good thing we were here, then, rather than at their's."

Ken nodded, focusing his gaze on Daisuke. "How are you feeling?"

"Kind of like I scraped myself off the pavement after one of Miyako's parties," Daisuke admitted.

"That bad?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I didn't drink water between shots."

"I tried to get you to," Ken offered and Daisuke shook his head.

"What time did you come to bed?" he asked, Ken pausing from grabbing paper plates. The flat upstairs had a small kitchen, but Ken could also see that Daisuke had been attempting to prepare something else. 

"Shortly after you," Ken admitted. "If I tell you I did something extremely stupid, what would you say?"

Daisuke mulled the question over, raising an eyebrow. "It depends on what you did, I guess?"

"I kissed Takeru last night while drunk," Ken admitted, tensing. He worried how Daisuke would react, if he would react at all.

Daisuke trained his eyes on the food, Ken tensing as the silence grew. He turned back to Ken, shaking his head. "I'm not surprised? I think I remember making a bet at who could kiss him first. I'm surprised you managed it."

Ken let out a breath, walking over to Daisuke. "I don't want to hurt you," he began and Daisuke shook his head.

"I'm not upset by it." Daisuke turned his head, meeting Ken's gaze. "Thank you for being open with me."

Ken nodded, resting his hands on Daisuke's hids before he pulled the other man into a hug, pressing his face to Daisuke's hair. "There are days where I don't feel like I deserve you."

Daisuke shook his head. "Maybe we don't, but we have each other and I'm not going to let you go."

Ken felt a warmth spread through him, letting go of Daisuke as he grabbed his cup once more.

"Also, I kissed him first when he managed to get me to lay down. It was a compromise." Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Ken, the man rolling his eyes.

"Do you still like him?"

Daisuke considered the question before nodding. "Yeah, I think I do. I mean, there were a lot of confusion dreams last night but you and he were definitely prominent in them."

Ken raised an eyebrow, Daisuke shrugging as he pulled the completed food off the stove and dished it into the two plates.

"Anway, Takeru's birthday is today. I thought we could bake him a cake and invite him over for dinner at the noodle shop."

"How did you find that out?"

Daisuke just shrugged. "Hikari told me."

"Takeru mentioned that he had friends coming into town," Ken reminded him and Daisuke shrugged, taking a bite of his food.

"We can invite them all over," he suggested and Ken nodded in agreement.

They ate in silence, Ken's gaze darting over to Daisuke every couple of minutes. He looked tired, a glass of water sitting next to his plate.

It was several hours later that Ken found himself dialing Takeru's number, watching as Daisuke prepped several orders. The noodle shop was slow, the patrons sitting at the bar. He enjoyed seeing Daisuke happy, the easy smile making everything that Ken had done worth it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Takeru, happy birthday!" Ken said, turning away from the kitchen door and heading towards the back of the restaurant. It was quiet back here, the music being the only thing that could be heard.

"Thank you," Takeru responded. "I'm guessing Hikari told Daisuke?"

"You'd be right. Daisuke wants to know if you'd come to the noodle house for dinner."

There was a pause and Ken felt his hands go cold.

"We have about four additional people with us, if you don't mind us all coming."

Ken glanced over his shoulder, seeing Daisuke flash him a smile. "We don't mind, I promise."

"How are you and Daisuke feeling?"

Ken grimaced at the question, shaking his head. "Maybe a tad bit embarrassed. Sorry for kissing you."

Takeru let out a small laugh. "I don't mind, if that's what you mean. I..." Takeru sighed. "I don't care, though I don't think I could explain it? I mean, Hikari and I have an open relationship. We both have needs that the other can't satisfy. It's just..." There was another sigh and Ken leaned against the wall, propping himself up with his shoulder.

"Takeru?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble. What time should we be there? We were thinking six for dinner here," Takeru said.

"Six sounds fine. I have a question for you, before I let you go. Something about what Daisuke told me when we first had dinner with you two in August."

"Sure," Takeru responded.

"Is there still a connection to the digital world for you?"

There was a pause, Ken standing up straight and looking towards the front. The customers were gone now, leaving Daisuke alone to work on cleaning up.

"I don't have a connection to the digital world. It was destroyed when we purged the dark spore. Hikari does, though. If you want more information, you would have to talk to her. Sorry," Takeru grimaced.

"No, that at least gives me an idea. I'll see you at six, then?"

"Yep, and there will be six of us! Thank you, Ken. And thank Daisuke. Neither of you had to do anything."

"Don't worry about it," Ken promised, hanging up and turning back to Daisuke. He joined him in the kitchen, helping up with the washing up. "They'll be here at six and there will be six of them. And he says thank you."

"Perfect. We'll close early and I'll work on something extra special."

Ken raised an eyebrow, Daisuke just giving him a smile.

***

Ken sat at the table that Daisuke had dressed up, lifting a glass. "How much do you like Takeru?"

Daisuke gave him a pointed stare, setting one of the three pots of ramen he had made.

"You were the one that brought out the good china," Ken reminded him, holding up one of the red glasses to the light. It was the china that Daisuke had to beg his mother to take, ones that he was very proud of. They used them for holidays, over the past year, and the first dinner that Daisuke had cooked for Ken in their new home, while they were still looking for their other dishes.

He set the glass back on the table that Daisuke had rearranged and headed to the door when he heard the knock. He smiled as he opened it beckoning in the group. There was a flurry of introductions between Daisuke, Ken, Wallace, Mimi, and Koushiro. Hikari stood on the edge of the group, holding a four year old in her arms.

"Thank you for having us over!" Mimi said, hugging Ken tightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I've heard so much about the pair of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Ken said, Daisuke sliding up to his shoulder and smiling. It was easy to meld into the group, Daisuke catching everyone's attention as he set the final vat of ramen on the table. He cleared his throat, a smile spreading across his face.

"I would like to offer a happiest of birthdays to Takeru."

Ken saw the ease of the smile dip from Daisuke's face as his gaze landed on Wallace, before something harder slipped into place.

When Daisuke had first returned from the accident, as he referred to it, he held himself at a distance. There was something in him that Ken couldn't place. He was a wall that Ken had to pry open, offering a little bit of himself in exchange for Daisuke to come out of his shell. It had been nearly half a year until Daisuke broke down, told him about the digital world.

His hands clenched in his lap, hidden under the table. Ken could have believed it was a car accident that took their friends, but knowing it was something so much worse left the taste of ashes in his mouth. From across the table, he saw Takeru give him a glance, confusion apparent before he shook himself, turning to ask Daisuke a question as the man began to serve them.

There was a minute pause as Daisuke reached Wallace, the blond turning and smiling up at him.

"It's been a while, Daisuke. It's good to see you doing better."

"Oh!" Mimi clapped her hands, a smile crossing her face. "I forgot that you two know each other! We live in such a small world, don't we?"

Daisuke tilted his head, Koushiro looking up at the conversation. He wore a look of puzzlement before something clicked and he turned away, saying a quick word to Hikari, who was keeping an eye on Lily next to her.

"I guess it has been some time, Wallace."

The words were easy, a bit of laughter mixed in them but Ken frowned, picking between the lines as Daisuke finished serving them, taking his seat next to Ken. From there, it was easy to swing the conversation away from either of them, to talk of times gone past, though no one seemed really intent on rehashing their digital world adventures, for which Ken was thankful.

"Would you like help with dishes?"

Ken turned his head when Takeru asked, the blond glancing from where Daisuke was in the midst of showing something to Lily, the four year old watching him with wide eyes. Wallace was edging ever closer to Takeru, Mimi and Koushiro debating something that Ken had given up on following, and Hikari had slipped out in order to go to work.

"It's your party, you shouldn't have to help." Ken took the stack of dishes from Takeru, carefully stepping into the kitchen with them.

"Maybe I want to talk," Takeru suggested, following Ken in the back and he sighed.

"If you weren't you, I'd be worried about that."

"Did Daisuke and Wallace go to the digital world at the same time?" Takeru asked, watching as Ken placed the dishes in the sink, careful to not break anything as he began to rinse them, setting them in the soapy water on the side.

"I believe so," Ken said, being careful with what words he spoke. "Don't you know about that?"

Takeru shook his head, stepping next to Ken and rolling up his sleeves. He began to rinse the dishes in the soapy water, his gaze trained on it. "It's hard to tell what mood Hikari will be in, from day to day. And that was never something that she was willing to tell me, because we had decided that it was not our business. She did tell me that Miyako and Iori were there."

"She goes to the digital world."

It was a statement and from the look of surprise on Takeru's face, Ken wasn't too far off.

"That's still her story to tell, not mine." He dunked the dish into the rinse water, putting it onto a towel from there.

"Then you understand when I will say that you have to speak to Daisuke about his trip to the digital world."

Takeru nodded, chewing on his lip as he heard laughter. "Are you two in a monogamous relationship?"

"That's a very sudden change in topic," Ken commented, satisfied as he put the last of his dishes into the soapy water. He stepped to the other side of Takeru, picking up a towel and beginning to dry plates. "What's on your mind?"

"You. Daisuke."

Ken hid his surprise as he looked down at the dishes, turning the bowl over in his hands. "I thought we were just going to be friends?"

"You said that we should just be friends. I never gave you an answer, just that I was glad you told me." Takeru sighed, setting the next bowl down for Ken. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"How does Hikari feel about it?"

Takeru frowned. "We're in an open relationship. Neither of us are about to be stubborn to try and live on our own. We need each other to survive, to stay sane..."

Ken let out a hum, stacking the dried dishes in such a way that he was certain they wouldn't fall and break.

"You said you had feelings... back in August."

"I did," Ken agreed. "And I still do. I was... not smart to kiss you last night. I would blame the alcohol, but I would have done it even if I were sober."

He turned then, seeing Takeru meet his gaze. He was tall, taller than Daisuke, but scant inches shorter than Ken. It was easy to reach out, touching his cheek, and slide several strands of escaped hair behind his ear. There was a moment where Ken ached but he just shook his head, pulling his hand away.

"I would have to talk to Daisuke. It's not something that we had discussed before," Ken warned. "Give me some time to think about it."

"I love him, too." Takeru's voice was soft, softer than Ken had heard before. "It's selfish. I love HIkari, but I love you and Daisuke as well. I fell for you, hard, when we were in high school. There was just... nothing I could say. I needed to be better first."

"There is an anger that expresses itself rarely, but it is there. Hidden in the depths of myself, of Daisuke, of every person. YOu never know a person until you see that anger. Is this some fleeting fancy, Takeru, or would you be willing to stick it out? If," Ken held up a finger, the towel resting on his arm, "we were even willing to try? There is just more than one person at stake here."

"I would be willing."

Ken nodded, watching the hopeful flash in Takeru's eyes.

"I'll talk to Daisuke."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, Wallace did tell HIkari and Takeru all about his adventures in the digital world!
> 
> And the Digital World always takes half.
> 
> And, in case I confused anyone, here's kinda, the timeline for this story(cause I confused the shit out of myself)
> 
> 1999 - Original Digital World trip 8  
> 2000 - 1nd year Ken and Ryo's trip 9  
> 2001 - 2rd year 10  
> 2002 - 3th year 11  
> 2003 - 4th year 12  
> 2004 - 5th year 13  
> 2005 - 6th year - 14  
> 2006 - 7th year - Sora Dies 15  
> 2007 Feb - Taichi Dies  
> 2007 - 8th year - Yamato Dies 16  
> 2008 - 9th year - Takeru's Coma 17  
> 2009 - 10th year - Hikari learns how to dream walk 18  
> 2010 - 11th year 19 - Miyako/Iori/Daisuke go to the digital world  
> 2011 - 12th year 20  
> 2012 - 13th year - Current time line 21


	9. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!
> 
> I was going to get this up earlier today, then I had to help my mom babysit, so whooops.

"We should talk sometime."

Wallace stood outside the door to the noodle shop, Daisuke feeling the urge to shut the door on the man's face. Takeru and Ken had done the dishes, for which he was thankful, and the others were getting ready to leave. He saw Takeru pause, saying something to Hikari before he doubled back, his gaze set on Daisuke.

"Sure, I guess. Look, did they know anything about our trip?" Daisuke asked, keeping his voice low. He saw Takeru pause, waiting for them to finish. His stomach turned, wanting to shove Wallace away.

"I told them what I knew. There was a lot I was missing, because you and the other two were always off doing your own thing. But, I would like to talk sometime. Just us, clear the air, perhaps?" Wallace inquired, a smile on his face and something lurking under his gaze. He held a slip of paper in his hand, keeping it held out.

Daisuke heard the words and he nodded as he took the piece of paper, shoving it in his pocket and watching him retreat even while Takeru moved to take his place. He felt tired as he took in Takeru's face, the man smiling at him.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious. I can see why you're doing so well." Takeru coughed, clearing his throat as he realized how that sounded. "You've only gotten better since I last saw you?" The sheepish grin caused Daisuke to smile, nodding at him.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing well, Takeru."

There was a moment as Takeru shifted, Daisuke feeling the urge to run and hide as the sluggish memory of falling into bed, pulling Takeru in with him and kissing him, crept into place. And, just like that, Takeru was hugging him goodbye, thanking him, and hurrying to catch up with his friends, with comments thrown his way about something that he didn't understand.

Daisuke leaned against the wall as he watched the rest of them leave, his gaze dragging to Ken. "So, what are we going to do?

Ken raised an eyebrow, Daisuke glancing at him. He made a vague gesture towards the door, nodding at it.

"Takeru?" Ken asked and Daisuke nodded. "What is there to... discuss?"

"You're like an open book sometimes, you know that?"

Ken grimaced but nodded in agreement. "Is that something that we want to take on?"

Daisuke met his gaze, weighing the options. "I would like to try it. But only if it is something that you are comfortable with, Ken."

"We can talk about it. I would like to," Ken responded. Daisuke reached over, taking Ken's hand and squeezing it. "Just another thing that we are going to work at together, right?"

Daisuke nodded.

***

_There was pain. That was the first thing that Daisuke could feel when he opened his eyes. Above him, the stars flashed. He moved to sit up, pressing a hand to his head._

_"What happened?"_

_He hadn’t asked anyone in particular and was startled when someone responded._

_"You were shot at and ran into a tree."_

_Daisuke frowned at the voice, finding a man perched on top of a wolf. He rubbing his face, feeling a sharp pain as his fingers ran over the bruise that was there._

_"Who are...?"_

_He could recognize the digimon that the man sat astride, and the downturned frown on his face reminded him of Takeru. An ache shot through his body, not something that had anything to do with having run into a tree and been shot at, though his shoulder twinged when he moved it._

_"You're not Takeru."_

_Daisuke almost wished that Takeru was there._

_"I am not surprised that you know my brother. How fitting," the man muttered, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Garurumon lowered himself, the man sliding off and walking over to Daisuke. "Do you know where Taichi is?"_

_Daisuke shook his head. "When Pinochimon showed up, he said something about something, and then vanished. V-mon and I did the best we could but..." His fingers lighted on the egg next to him and he sighed. "It wasn't good enough."_

_"You and your friends are running through the digital world with nothing but ideas in your heads. Taichi told me that you wanted to burn it all down. Wallace just wants to explore and have fun. Iori wants... I don't know what he wants, and Miyako seems more intent to make friends with us then whatever it was that you're supposed to be here for. Did you picture this as some grand adventure that would make your life better?" the man asked and Daisuke recalled his name, though it was faint._

_He shoved himself up from the ground, keeping V-mon's egg in his hands. He held it close to his chest, meeting Yamato's gaze. "I want to burn it down, sure. This place has given people nothing but pain."_

_"And what has it given you?" Yamato demanded. The anger that flared through his gaze reminded the nineteen year old of Takeru, the anger that was hiding under the laughter; the anger that was quick to rise, slow to burn. He straightened himself, squaring his shoulders and meeting Yamato's eyes._

_He wondered if Takeru’s anger still burned as it had when they were in school._

_"It's given me nothing but pain,” Daisuke repeated. “People who draw away, fearful of what they could have. Fuck, I've seen someone die a couple of times and they seem intent to just laugh everything off. Make it to be some grand joke. There is nothing that I could say that would make any of this better, I know that. You're stuck here, just as Ryo and the rest of them are stuck here. And I intend to give those pieces of shit a piece of my mind."_

_Daisuke felt the rage that burned in him, watching the passive expression on Yamato's face harden into something that he couldn't make out. The first few months had been spent learning the rules of the digital world and now Daisuke felt ready to face whatever he had to. That was, when his partner hatched._

_He felt bad about V-mon getting fragmented._

_"I don't know what it is about you and your group, but could you be less... I don't know, suicidal?" Yamato asked, walking over to the other body and dropping a hand to Taichi's shoulder. He rolled him over, grimacing as he saw the bullet holes in his chest. Garurumon stepped closer, dropping his muzzle down to Yamato's shoulder before retreating to give his partner space._

_"We need to move, soon. PInochimon could still be in the area."_

_Yamato gripped his digivice, glancing at his partner. "Do you want to have yourself a start to a nice fire?" he asked._

_The digimon tilted his head. "We have taken him down once before, we can do it again."_

_"You're such an ass."_

_Daisuke looked startled as Taichi's hand snaked upwards, catching Yamato's shirt and tugging him onto his body. Yamato caught himself just inches from falling completely on Taichi, moving to sit down next to him._

_"You're the one that's died several times now," Yamato responded._

_"I think we should let the kids go on and take down the big, bad Harmonious Ones. They're the ones that got fucked over, this time. We got fucked over, too." Taichi opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Yamato. "Bullet wounds fucking suck, by the way."_

_Daisuke tightened his grip on V-mon's egg, watching as Taichi sat up, using Yamato as a prop. The blond rolled his eyes, his gaze settling on Daisuke._

_"You have to avoid the attacks, idiot." Yamato brushed hair out of Taichi's face, shaking his head with a sigh. "You think they could take on the Harmonious Ones?"_

_"They can sure as hell die trying, if they want," Taichi offered, pressing a hand to his chest. He grunted, accepting the towel that Yamato passed over. His gaze landed on Daisuke, a hardness coming to his eyes. "You got caught off guard. If you are serious about taking on the Harmonious Ones, you are going to not want to be caught off guard. It cost you your partner, Daisuke."_

_Daisuke felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he lowered his head, accepting the chastising. He let his fingers press against V-mon's egg, tracing a pattern that Ken had once shown him. "It won't happen again."_

_Taichi let out a snort, shaking his head. He dropped his head to Yamato's shoulder, closing his eyes. "You better hope it's not, cause I'm not jumping in front of a gun for you again, Daisuke."_

_"Of course."_

_There was a hardness that Daisuke saw in Taichi. That hardness was dropped when others were around, but it was still there, lurking in his eyes even as he groaned into Yamato's shoulder, the blond placing an arm around his waist. Koromon joined them a moment later, Gabumon de-evolving and sitting next to Yamato._

_"The others want to see everyone," Yamato spoke. "It's the reason I came to fetch you two idiots."_

_"Just five more minutes, mom," Taichi grumbled, pressing his face into Yamato's shoulder and turning, collapsing onto the man. Daisuke laughed as Yamato let out a cry, finding his core thrown off and letting his back hit the ground behind him. He linked his other arm around Taichi, kissing the man's hair and rolling his eyes._

_"You need to shower and get cleaned of blood, both of you. I don't think you should be left alone to your own devices either, if it's going to end up like this."_

_"I've only died like... how many times, Daisuke?"_

_"Uh, six?" Daisuke tensed as Yamato's gaze settled on him even from the ground, the coldness creeping in before he sighed, smacking Taichi's head._

_"Stop dying, you idiot."_

Daisuke woke slow the next morning, the ache in his chest making him press a hand to it. It had been years since he had thought about being shot. Jou had called him both lucky and an idiot, having been able to survive the bullets.

The memories clung to him like spider webs as he headed into the bathroom, careful to not disturb Ken on his way. The man was slumped in a living room chair, book on his knee and the light still on. He turned the light off, ducking into the bathroom and taking a breath after closing the door.

It was almost too hard to work his shirt off, Daisuke staring at himself in the mirror. Outside, through the small window just above the sink, he could see the predawn light filtering through. With a grimace, he traced each of the scars, just visible if one knew where to look.

The dreams had been more frequent since he had seen Wallace walk into his shop. That had been the point he had almost called the whole thing off, retreated into himself. The sight of Wallace had pissed him off, in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, and the ease that he had talked to the others caused him to chafe at the bit.

He took a breath, meeting his gaze in the mirror. "Four came in, only two could walk out, huh?"

He let out a breath, understanding that Wallace had been the only one that truly had wanted to go home, having spoken often of Mimi and their daughter. How he worried about what she would think when he didn't come home after work. And seeing him, looking terrified that someone had actually died, had made Daisuke break into laughter.

He shuddered, looking down into the sink and taking a breath, drawing himself up. He could sort those problems out another time. It was today that he had to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke really does not like Wallace.


	10. Hopeful Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters, but I'm starting to parse out the mess that is Daisuke and Wallace's time in the digital world. Daisuke really does not like Wallace.

Daisuke: _wat do u no bout wallis?_

Takeru: _not much_  
Takeru: _what do you want to know?_

Daisuke: _he went 2 the dig world w us_  
Daisuke: _hadnt seen him sense_  
Daisuke: _*since_

Takeru: _mimi didnt mention much_  
Takeru: _i can ask him about it_

Daisuke: _i would appreciate it_  
Daisuke: _thks_

Takeru: _not a problem_  
Takeru: _do you have an issue with wallace?_

The pause in messages made Takeru's stomach flip as he glanced at the mirror. It was late, though he hadn't been sleeping well as December wore on.

Daisuke: _yea_  
Daisuke: _i blam him 4 there deaths_  
Daisuke: _my fault but wout him there_  
Daisuke: _1 of them may have lived_

***

Takeru took a breath in as he watched the snow filter down. He was standing outside of Sam's cafe, not minding the chill as he glanced up. It had started snowing twenty minutes ago and it was peaceful outside. The snow dampened the noise that had been brought to them by the cars, a peace that Takeru desperately needed.

He turned his head when he heard his name, seeing Hikari appear down the street. She raised a hand, picking up her pace and grinning at him.

It was another moment before Hikari stopped in front of him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him. He relaxed, settling on the option that this was one of her good moods, rather than one of her downswings. She pecked him on the cheek, nodding towards the cafe.

“You ready to go in?” she asked, brushing hair out of her face.

"Sure," Takeru said, taking Hikari's hand and pulling her inside. It was warmer, for which he was grateful and he shook himself, Hikari brushing snow off of his shoulders.

"Hi Sam, how are you?" she asked, Takeru raising his hand to Sam as she glanced up before she returned to her book. It was a slow afternoon and she didn't mind when Hikari was there.

"I'm well, and yourself, Hikari? Could I get you something warm to drink?" Sam asked, standing straight and marking the place in her book.

The girl gave a shrug. "I'm working tonight, but it's not bad." She smiled, Sam walking from around the counter to set a two cups of hot chocolate down.

"Mia's coming in at two, if you want to head off early," she told Takeru and the man nodded, cupping his hands around the warm drink.

"I wouldn't mind," Takeru said, thinking over the messages he had received from Daisuke that morning. He felt the urge to run out, that moment, and talk to the man. But, from experience, he knew that it wouldn’t be that easy.

“Got a hot date for this afternoon?” Sam joked, leaning against the edge of the table as she glanced between the two.

Hikari just smiled, Takeru offering her a shrug. “You know how it is. Things to do and never enough time.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “If you two need anything, just let me know,” she said with a wink, returning to her counter.

"How's it going with Ken and Daisuke?" Hikari asked once Sam was gone. She leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Takeru raised an eyebrow, hiding the small pull of his lips with his own drink.

He saw Sam turn her gaze towards them with a hint of amusement in her gaze before she went back to her book. Though Takeru was certain she wasn’t listening to them, he felt comforted to know that she was distracting herself from them.

"It's... going? I mean..." Takeru set his cup down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, I was going to ask what you thought of me asking them out?"

Hikari smiled, Takeru feeling the tension ease out of him. “I think it’s a good idea, you know this.”

Though he frowned when he saw her fingers tighten around her cup, Takeru reaching out and placing a hand on her wrist. "I won't be leaving you behind, you know this," he promised, keeping his voice low. They were alone in the cafe, but he needed that privacy.

Hikari just shook her head. "I know you won't. And it's about time you put those feelings to some use, Takeru. You pine like a lover left during a war."

Takeru let out a small hum. "I talked to Ken, at the dinner party two weeks ago. He said he would talk to Daisuke about it. I wanted to talk to you about it, as well. I want to make sure that you would be okay with me asking them out. And isn’t that what the digital world is, a war?"

"I'm okay with it," Hikari promised, tightening her grip on Takeru's hand. "Only the Harmonious Ones knows if it'll help with the dreams."

"You saw something this morning, didn't you?" Takeru asked, watching the unease cross her features. He felt her emotions spike, the girl nodding. He hadn’t wanted to disturb her, when she seemed to have been sleeping so deeply for the first time in several weeks. He understood what that had meant now.

"I walked to Taichi about Wallace, actually. Mimi mentioned a couple of times that he had gone to the digital world, but I had never looked into it. After your birthday dinner, I wanted to know more about it." Hikari grimaced, dropping her gaze to the cup. "The digital world takes half, that much we know. I thought it was strange that they had only taken three, but Wallace was the missing link."

There was a fear that Takeru recognized as he moved his hand from Hikari's wrist to her own hand, prying it away from the cup and gripping it. "And Daisuke doesn't like Wallace, does he?"

Hikari gave him a small smirk. "Are you sure you can only read mine and Ken's emotions?" she asked, amusement threaded through the words.

"He messaged me this morning, asking what I knew about Wallace, actually," Takeru explained. "I don't know much, and he never talked to me about his trip, but I told Daisuke I would figure out what I could."

Hikari nodded, leaning back in her chair. She let go of Takeru's hand long enough to take another sip of her drink, threading both her hands around the cup. "I guess, from what Taichi said, Daisuke had a vendetta against the Harmonious Ones. He would never give Taichi a clear answer, but he was set on making them pay in full. It took him nearly nine months to be ready, but he went after the Harmonious ones by himself, at first. He took out Qinglongmon, then went to Xuanwumon. It wasn't until after the turtle was dead that the other two started to take notice."

"Who joined him?" Takeru asked.

Hikari shook her head. "For Qinglongmon, the beast simply let himself be killed, which pissed off Daisuke more. He convinced Miyako and Iori to join him afterwards, spinning them a tale that they would believe. Taichi watched over Daisuke a lot, in those two years. He liked Daisuke and thought that he had a chance."

"A chance at what?" Takeru asked and Hikari raised her gaze, settling them on Takeru.

"Without the Harmonious Ones, the digital world is peaceful. With them, they had the issues of things they didn't want to deal with coming back. When the Harmonious Ones disappeared, their power hold over the digital world lessened." She grimaced, looking down at her drink.

“Lessened, but didn’t disappear entirely?” Takeru asked.

Hikari shook her head. “They’ve been in control too long. THey would have to be dead for hundreds of years, before their power truly left. Now, they can’t call in any more kids for useless fights. Oh, their power is still strong enough to call us once we die, but no one knew will be dragged in.”

Takeru took the information in, his gaze sliding to the glass case that doubled as the counter. He closed his eyes, considering the task before him. "Wallace tried to stop them, didn't he?"

"Wallace did and it resulted in Miyako's death. Of course, she only died in the human world and went back to living a couple of days later in the digital world," Hikari replied. "Taichi was able to get that picture, clearly. And, she hadn't died in an attack against the Harmonious Ones. I was able to clarify that with Homeostasis."

Takeru raised an eyebrow, Hikari just smiling at him.

"I don't want to watch Ken's fantasies, so I have been working on parsing out what happened with Taichi. He spent much more of his time with Daisuke than the other two and I have yet been able to bring myself to speak with them. She died due to an ambush someone else set up. She was by herself and it sent Kudamon mad, for a few weeks," Hikari responded, meeting Takeru's gaze.

He nodded, feeling the emotions tangling within in. His gaze slid down to her arms, her sleeves long enough to cover the scars he knew would lay there. "I'll talk with Daisuke and Wallace, maybe I can figure out something to do with this tangled mess."

Hikari let out a hum, moving a hand and resting it on Takeru's wrist. He lifted the cup of hot chocolate with his free hand, taking a sip and relishing in the warmth, even as the snow came down outside.


	11. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm getting into the meat of Daisuke's trip to the digital world. And yes, time has skipped a lot for this story of his in the digital world.

_"Daisuke!"_

_The teenager jerked his head up when he heard his name, waving at the girl. Her purple hair was braided, her clothes roughed up but in better condition than his own. She looked hardened, her glasses having been discarded when she found that she hadn’t needed them anymore. She cocked an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips as she stopped in the middle of the pathway._

_"Hey, Miyako! How have you been?" Daisuke asked, striding towards her. Chibimon followed, jumping up onto Daisuke's shoulder, Reppamon tilted their head from Miyako’s side and smiling at the pair. Miyako shifted her weight, moving her hand to rest it on Reppamon's head._

_"I've been well, how are you?" she asked, and Daisuke saw her take him in, raising an eyebrow._

_He glanced down at himself, shifting so his jacket hid more of the tears in his shirt than it had been hiding prior. He hadn’t had a chance to bathe in the last couple of days and his hair felt greasy, slicked back in a way that it hever had in the real world. "I've been doing things here and there, you know. Getting to know the digital world and the like."_

_"You took out Qinglongmon." Reppamon looked up, their head tilting sideways. Their blade tail lashed, Daisuke taking a step back as the beast digimon snorted, Miyako removing her hand from their head._

_"Word travels fast, Dai~" Chibimon laughed, Daisuke glancing at his partner._

_Miyako raised an eyebrow, watching as Daisuke shrugged. “I know it does, Chibimon, trust me,” he grumbled to the digimon._

_"So it's true then?" she asked._

_"It depends on what you mean," Daisuke responded, reaching up and taking Chibimon into his arms, pressing the digimon close to his chest._

_Miyako let out a sigh. "You took out Qinglongmon, by yourself."_

_Daisuke let out a snort that turned into full on laughter. It took him several minutes to get it under control, his gaze darting around the forest before it landed back on Miyako once more. "It wasn't hard. The old dragon let us into his keep, no issue. He didn't put up a fight, Miyako. He _suggested_ which Harmonious Bastard to go after next, in fact.” Daisuke had more of an issue fighting the two Devas, who had protested to him taking down their leader._

_It has hard to keep his breathing even as he met Miyako's wide eyes, her face quickly hardening as she glanced down at Reppamon, the digimon nodding and devolving. Kudamon moved, settling their tail around Miyako's neck and placing their head on top of Miyako's._

_The purple and white digimon watched Daisuke, gold eyes gleaming as it readjusted the cartridge that it also held. "They will come for you, you know."_

_He held his arms out wide with Chibimon scampering back to his shoulder, giving Miyako a full view of his ragged form. He no longer ached, for which he was thankful. The fight afterwards had nearly done him in, but he had been careful._

_"Let them."_

_"Daisuke, why are you doing this?" Miyako asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her partner looked down at her before they looked over at Daisuke, a curious frown crossing their face._

_Daisuke met Miyako's gaze, as he pulled his arms back in and Chibimon settled back into the crook of them. One of his hands curled into a fist, though he was careful to not hurt Chibimon in the process. "I've watched people _die_ here, Miyako. We can't find a way back! There is nothing for us here but blood! You're obviously the only one that wants to talk to me, now. I haven't seen Taichi since..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "No, no, none of that is the base reason. It's a reason, the same reason I keep dancing around."_

_"Daisuke?" Miyako asked, taking a step towards him. She held her hand out, Daisuke giving her a side-eyed glance as she rested a hand on his shoulder. She was staring past him, standing with her right shoulder to his left, her hand tightening on the fabric of the jacket._

_"Yes?"_

_"Who are we going after next?"_

_Daisuke glanced to her, watching the controlled look on her face. The same one she got in school, when nothing would change her mind. His stomach flipped as he realized that they should be in school, now. In college, working a job, getting together for pizza and movies. Instead, they were in the midsts of a sleeping war._

_"Why do you want to know?" Chibimon asked, taking in the serious nature of the conversation and going still himself. His gaze flicked from his partner to Kudamon, calculating how quickly he could evolve, to which level, and what would be needed to take the child level down, if it came to that._

_Miyako glanced at the digimon, giving him a smile that sent shivers down Daisuke's spine. "I want to go home, Chibimon. Playing nice isn't getting it, so I'm going to do what I have to. If that means joining Daisuke, then so be it. I will join him in whatever game he wants to play."_

_"You really want to do it?"_

_Miyako nodded, her gaze settling on Daisuke. "There is little else to do out here. I made friends with everyone that I could. I'm ready to do what it takes to get us further, Daisuke. I want out of here."_

_Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Have you talked to Iori?"_

_Miyako dropped her gaze, raising her free hand up to touch Kudamon's head. The digimon pressed against her palm, though their gaze never left Daisuke's face. "Not as much as I would like, I must admit. Things have been... tense, between us. I told him I planned on talking to you and he seemed to shut down."_

_"This place does things," Daisuke breathed, his gaze scanning the forest. They were alone, he had Chibimon had made sure of that. The invitation to meet had caught Daisuke off guard, and he was unwilling to be caught hanging around if wild digimon were to come after him. “It messes with your mind and changes you, Miyako.”_

_"What does Taichi think?"_

_Daisuke shook his head. "He was, strangely, okay with it. He thought I could do something, change something, for us. Taichi told me that if I was serious about this, I needed to not be caught off guard. I lost Chibimon, once, when we were training."_

_"Training? Is that what you call it?"_

_Daisuke smiled at Miyako's gaze, amusement flickering through his gaze. "Yeah. It was training on how to dodge a bullet," he offered._

_"Fucking _hell_ Daisuke, what have you been doing?" Miyako demanded, Chibimon jumping at the loud noise._

_"Not dying," he supplied. "Taichi's done a lot of that, though."_

_"How many times?"_

_Daisuke took a moment to answer, his gaze resting on her. "Eight times, now. None of that in the last three months."_

_"Fuck, and I thought kicking around with Sora was entertaining."_

_Daisuke raised an eyebrow, Miyako letting out a sigh._

_"She, Taichi, and Yamato all meet up like, once every couple of weeks to have sex. You will never imagine what it's like to have to find something else to do in those couple of days. Of course, you're probably off doing something stupid. I would go find Jou and see what he was up to. Wallace usually ended up hanging out with us, too. Of course, him and Lopmon are all for the Harmonious-" Miyako cut herself off, turning to look at Daisuke._

_"All for?" Daisuke asked, a frown crossing his features at the turn of phrase._

_She nodded in agreement. "His partner, Lopmon, is one of the Devas. You heard about them, right?"_

_Daisuke raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yeah, we took down two while I was getting to Qinglongmon. Okay, on the way out of kicking the dragon’s ass. Taichi said there was always three. I only came across two."_

_"He's sympathetic to the Harmonious Ones."_

_Daisuke let out a curse but nodded as he took in the information. "He thinks I'm a threat."_

_"We are a threat," Chibimon agreed._

_"He's going to side with the Harmonious Ones," Kudamon murmured, dropping their chin onto Miyako's hair. She stared at Daisuke then, pulling him into a hug._

_"You be careful, okay?"_

_Daisuke nodded. "I'm always careful," he smirked._

_Miyako just scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Roy's willing to help you, you know. His partner may be... insane, for lack of a better word, but he is willing to help you."_

_Daisuke nodded, holding Chibimon closer. "I think we can do it."_

_"Get rid of all four of them?" Miyako asked, searching Daisuke’s gaze for clarification._

_Daisuke nodded, meeting her gaze. "We already have one down. We just have to get through another, right?"_

_She nodded, though there was a question in her eyes that Daisuke didn't quite understand. She tilted her head, Kudamon adjusting to the movement with ease. "What if it doesn't get us out?"_

_Daisuke shrugged, then. "I don't know," he admitted. "It gets us doing _something_ , though."_

_Miyako watched him, judging his comment before she nodded, letting her hand slip from his shoulder. "Something is better than nothing, after all."_

_He nodded, watching as she pulled Kudamon from her shoulders and head. The digimon curled in her arms, letting out a small, chirping noise. Daisuke reached forward, patting the digimon's head._

_"Thank you, Miyako."_

_She smiled at him, the smile full of teeth and dangerous. "I want to get home, Daisuke. I want to see if I can get in touch with Hikari, maybe start something more than just a casual fling. I don't want to be _here_ much as I love my partner. I will fight my way out. Wallace is going to be an issue, do not doubt it. I'll take care of him, if it needs to happen."_

_Daisuke nodded, feeling reassured in Miyako as she walked away, Kudamon evolving to Reppamon. The pair disappeared into the forest, leaving Daisuke alone._

_"What do you think, Chibimon?" Daisuke asked, looking down at his partner._

_"I'm hungry," the baby digimon responded, Daisuke letting out a sigh but heading off to find them food._

***

Daisuke set the spoon down as Ken walked into the kitchen, yawning. It was cold, the heat on high as the pair of them stood there. Kens' gaze slid to Daisuke, the man raising an eyebrow.

"Did you not sleep well?"

Daisuke shook his head before he shrugged. "It's like I'm repeating the trip to the digital world and it's just getting worse since I've seen Wallace."

Ken walked over, resting a hand on Daisuke's forehead. He pulled away, moving to twine his arm around Daisuke's waist. "Takeru called a couple of minute ago. He wants to know if we would be up for a dinner with him."

Daisuke frowned at that.

"It would be after you close the noodle shop for the night, he knows how important it is, to you. He spoke with Hikari and now wants to officially approach us regarding an open relationship," Ken explained, his fingers curling into the edge of Daisuke's shirt.

He nodded, leaning against Ken and resting his head on the other's shoulder. "I would like that," he murmured. He had felt himself to be a tad jealous, when Ken had continued to be taller than him. But, over the past two years he had accepted it. Ken's fingers shifted, pressing against Daisuke's bare skin, tracing a scar there.

"Will you tell me the whole story one day?" Ken asked, his fingers stopping over the scar.

Daisuke nodded, closing his eyes. "I'm in the process of writing it down. When it's finished, I'll let you read it."

"Thank you," Ken breathed and Daisuke closed his eyes, enjoying the peace that surrounded him, reminding himself that he was okay.


	12. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but it's set up for the next couple.
> 
> Again, this story is probably gonna focus heavily on Daisuke's POV and his Digital world experiences, which is why I keep flipping back to his.
> 
> Also, guess who's getting chapters done a day or two ahead again?

Ken looked up at the restaurant, tucking hair behind his ear. It was a little after eight in the evening, the Wednesday night slow for all parties involved. It was a week before Christmas, the time that Ken both dreaded and looked forward to.

He stepped closer to Daisuke as the pair moved into the entrance of the restaurant, Takeru looking up from his seat with a small, hesitant smile. He got up, making his way over to them and nodding.

"Evening, how's it going?" Takeru asked, gesturing towards the waitress podium.

"Doing alright," Daisuke said with a smile, Ken hearing the hesitance in his voice as Takeru got them a table, the waitress leading them towards the back. It was low lighting in the venue, an open bar taking up the center while close tables offered private and secluded seating arrangements.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" Ken asked, taking a seat across from Takeru. Daisuke sat to his left, leaving the chair towards the bar open while Daisuke could see the door.

Takeru let out a shrug. "It's been slow at the cafe, but the town slows down during winter anyway, so Sam was expecting it. How has the noodle shop been going, Daisuke?"

Daisuke smiled, launching into the stories that he had of the shop so far. Ken sat back in his chair, enjoying the tales as takeru nodded. The trio only paused to place a drink order, Daisuke returning to finishing up the tale of the family he had in today. He hesitated, glancing from Ken to Takeru. "Wallace called yesterday, he wants to reserve a table for when he and Mimi are in town next week."

Takeru gave them a nod. "They come and visit for the holidays, what with Koushiro and us being here. It's been nice to see them. How do you know Wallace?"

Daisuke gave him a small, hesitant shrug. "We met while we were in the digital world, about two years ago. You know, simple things."

It wasn't the full truth and Ken knew that it wasn't the full truth.

Takeru nodded, glancing over at the waitress as she brought drinks, Ken happily accepting his and taking a sip, relishing in the burn of the alcohol before he placed it to the side, determined to not get drunk straight off the bat.

It was quiet as they looked over the menu, Ken watching Takeru fidget from just over the top of it. It was quiet with a few questions between them until food was served, Daisuke making comments on the food. It was Ken who broke the true silence, his gaze trained on Takeru.

"If we do forge ahead with this relationship, what would the terms be?"

Takeru let his gaze rest on Ken, sitting back his chair and thinking over the question. "You and Daisuke already have a solid relationship, do you not?"

They each gave him a nod, Ken's gaze flicking to Daisuke.

"We could start out doing group dates, that involve all three of us. But I would also be interested in doing single dates as well," Takeru said, shifting in his seat. There was a feeling of falseness in the statement, though Ken couldn't pick out where the statement was coming from. "I've never had a poly relationship and I've ever really dated... Hikari, before. This would be new to me."

"New to us, as well." Daisuke sat back, glancing at Ken. Ken nodded in agreement, setting his fork to the side.

"I'm willing to try it," he began, "but we have to be open with each other. There are things that I am unwilling to do."

Takeru nodded, watching as the man shifted, his gaze flicking between the two, rapid. "So, what are we?"

Ken looked back at Daisuke, both of them coming to the same conclusion as they turned to Takeru.

"Partners?" Daisuke asked, extending his hand out and Takeru took it. The rest of the dinner passed quickly, the trio falling into a pattern that was comfortable, if not something that felt well known.

***

"Ken?"

The man sat up in his seat when he heard his name, his gaze sliding over to Takeru. The three had returned to the flat above the noodle shop, settling in and watching a movie that Ken had tuned out. He had turned his attention to Takeru and Daisuke, watching the easy nature into which they fit each other.

"Yes, Takeru?"

The blond fidgeted, his hair having been pulled free from the pony tail and left to slide across his face.

"You okay?"

Ken nodded, unfolding his legs from the chair that he had taken. The flat wasn't very big, consisting of a small, half kitchen, a moderate sized living room, the bedroom, and the bathroom. It had taken Ken all of five minutes to show Takeru around. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem..." Takeru hesitated, Ken raising an eyebrow. Daisuke was snoring, takeru's hand resting on his hair with Daisuke's head in his lap. "Distant?"

Ken opened his mouth, closing it to puzzle over the words. "Maybe concerned," he admitted.

"About this?" Takeru asked, gesturing with his free hand to them and Ken shook his head.

His gaze landed on Daisuke again, thoughts running through his head. "There are a lot of things that can go wrong, at any moment."

"You're expecting something bad to happen with Wallace," Takeru guessed and Ken shrugged.

"Not my story to say, but he and Daisuke did not part on the best of terms. I'm worried for Daisuke and what it might do to him, if something were to happen..." Ken shook his head. "It's something that will pass, I am sure. Do you want to stay the night?"

Takeru nodded, closing his eyes as Ken got up from the chair, grabbing a blanket and spreading it over Daisuke and him.

"Thank you," Takeru murmured.

"Do you need to text Hikari and let her know that you're staying the night?"

Takeru nodded, grabbing his phone and typing out a message one-handed. He set his phone back on the table, his gaze resting back on Ken. "Good night,"

"Good night," Ken said, turning off the light and slipping into the bedroom. It was peaceful, even if he was alone.


	13. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death, mild gore?
> 
> Yeah, this one is a hard hitting chapter.

_Daisuke grimaced as he stepped into the clearing, V-dramon settling in next to him. He could hear the whispers of other digimon though they remained hidden. He let his gaze slide to the middle, seeing the blond haired man that was standing there, a Lopmon on his shoulder._

_It was easy to see how the Lopmon whispered something in Wallace's ear, using on of its own ears to stay balanced while the other was wrapped around Wallace's shoulder. Daisuke had very little dealings with the pair and he wanted to keep it that way, though this meeting had been requested._

_He bristled at the sight, meeting the small digimon’s gaze before he settled on staring Wallace down._

_"Isn't this supposed to be a diplomatic meeting?" Wallace asked, his voice raising and Daisuke glanced at V-dramon._

_Daisuke let out a scoff. "If you thought it would be diplomatic, you wouldn't have brought _Devas_ with you." He cast his gaze into the forest as he spoke, seeing the shadows move and hearing the uptake in whispers. V-dramon tensed, the dragon digimon turning to look towards the forest._

_It was only a ruse, as they both had known they were there from the start. Neither could afford to be caught off guard, not like this._

_"You are messing in things that you do not understand, Motomiya!" Wallace's voice was sharp as a whip as it came across the clearing._

_Daisuke jerked his chin up, his glare shooting across the clearing. "I've seen the digital world take people whole and spit them out in broken shards, Wallace." His voice was smooth, sliding across the clearing. He saw Wallace take a physical step back, Lopmon jumping from his shoulder and landing on the ground._

_"And so you decided to destroy the Harmonious Ones instead?"_

_Daisuke met the small digimon's gaze, raising an eyebrow. "What's a pipsqueak like you gonna do about it?" he asked, already taking a step back. It was with a flash that Lopmon warped evolved, Andiramon crashing into the forest floor with a running start. Daisuke swung out of the way, V-dramon running to meet the former Deva._

_Over the course of Daisuke's time there, he had spent it perfecting the art of evolving V-mon. They were a pair that was in sync with each other, every breath matching. It was easy to have V-dramon evolve without a thought, AeroV-Dramon meeting Andiramon's strike with one of his own._

_Daisuke was already turning his attention aside from the battle, the burn of his digivice in his pocket informing him that AeroV-dramon could evolve again, if he needed it. He was across the clearing, sticking to the edges of the fight, and on Wallace before the other had a chance to understand what was happening._

_He struck Wallace into the ground, watching as the man struggled against him. It was easy to pin him and keep him there, his training with Taichi and V-dramon giving him enough strength to keep a man down. His hands scrambled as Wallace tried to push him again, tried to grip onto his shirt but was unable to keep a hold. The scuffle was too long, in Daisuke's opinion as he managed to get a hold on Wallace's wrists with one hand, his knee digging into Wallace's spine._

_"You need to stay out of my way," Daisuke hissed, his hand curling into the other man's hair and driving his forehead into the floor before he yanked it up again. There was another, sharp, drive as he struck Wallace's face into the ground, the sound of something _cracking_ making Daisuke grimace as he shoved himself off Wallace._

_The man rolled over, lifting a hand and pressing it to his nose, a groan of pain coming through as blood leaked down his face. The fighting in the clearing had ended with AeroV-dramon biting into Andiramon's neck, the digimon devolving in a daze and landing with a thud on the floor when he was let go._

_Daisuke was already walking away when Wallace got his bearings, shaking his head and watching him go. There were words that neither digimon nor partner responded to, Lopmon scrambling to stand by his partner’s side._

_It was easy for Daisuke to walk away, leaving his back open as he dared anyone in the area to attack._

_***_

_The fight at Zhuqiaomon's fortress waged for what felt like years to Daisuke, but was only a matter of days, when the bird finally fell._

_It was across that battlefield he trudged now, Chibimon clinging to him. Digimon rallied to Daisuke's cause as he walked. It felt strange, to have so many look towards him and praise him. Even more strange was that Taichi stood as a silent specter in the chaos, though WarGreymon had graced the field._

_Now, Daisuke fell to the burned land, his hand reaching out and touching the person he had been looking for._

_She had been torn apart, just after Zhuqiaomon's death, a gash in her sternum still leaking. Her stomach had been gouged through and her insides were on the outside, though her face was still in one piece._

_It was like one of the shitty horror movies she laughed at every Halloween. The gore so overdone, it hadn’t looked real. Now, Daisuke understood what she meant by it didn’t look real._

_"Daisuke?"_

_He closed his eyes, hands shaking as he pressed a hand to Miyako's cheek. They had been friends for years, long enough that Daisuke had determined that she would always be there. He didn't care about the blood that was soaking into his clothing, his own wounds that wanted to remind him that he was hurt._

_His hands resting on Miyako's unhurt shoulder, his fingers curling into the fabric of her jacket._

_"You want to soak the world in blood."_

_He didn't move when the voice spoke again, keeping his face lowered. Shame welled through him; shame and anger that he couldn’t protect her._

_"What will you stop at? What will you sacrifice until you are satisfied?"_

_Daisuke listened to the words, feeling the chill crawl up his spine._

_"When the last one is dead," he spat, turning to look at Taichi. There was pain in the man's eyes and Daisuke felt himself unraveling. "This?" he gestured around him. "This is all their fault."_

_Sleipmon had been the one to deliver the final blow on Zhuqiaomon as the bird had taken to decimating Miyako in return. Daisuke turned back to her body, resting his hand on the blood that had pooled there. He lifted his hand up, pressing it against his chest, leaving the handprint there._

_"Nothing stays dead, Daisuke," Taichi reminded him. "The digimon that got destroyed today will return. The Harmonious Ones will return, angry, but they will."_

_"They brought it upon themselves," Daisuke responded. He felt Chibimon scramble to keep his hold on Daisuke's shoulder as he fell forward, dropping himself onto Miyako's body. He was exhausted, everything in him screaming to sleep._

_There was still so much to do, so much that he didn't want to leave unfinished. He felt Taichi reach out, resting a hand on his shoulder._

_"Baihumon will be expecting you. He will be more desperate to stay alive than Zhuqiaomon was. The fight will be dangerous."_

_Taichi paused, watching as Daisuke lay there. Daisuke pressed his face into Miyako's chest, feeling the tears sting his eyes and fall. He didn't care that he was covered in blood, didn't care that he should move. There would be scavengers coming around soon, those that would profit off of items that had fallen during the battle._

_“I know,” Daisuke whispered, closing his eyes. “I accept the fact that I will die in this endeavour.”_

_There was nothing back at home, that’s what he told himself. Nothing but lies and the memories of touches that didn’t make sense._

_"We'll stand with you."_

_Daisuke jerked his head up at that, turning to stare at Taichi in confusion. Chibimon had bounded off his partner, deciding that Taichi would be a more stable post to hang off of for the moment._

_"We?" Daisuke asked, hearing his voice wobble on the word._

_"Myself and the others. I mean, everyone but Wallace. He disappeared before this battle began. I... we agree with you. The Harmonious Ones... they've trapped us, here. Even if killing them doesn't get us out, we think they should be gone," Taichi explained, Agumon ambling over to them with a yawn._

_Daisuke moved to rub at his eyes, wiping away the tears and smearing blood across his face. Taichi grimaced, glancing over his shoulder._

_"Iori and Jou will be here, soon. Why don't, after they get here, we get you cleaned up? Miyako will come back," Taichi whispered and Daisuke nodded, accepting the hand that Taichi held out to him. True to his word, Iori and Jou showed up five minutes later, Jou already getting down from Hisyaryumon to go to Miyako._

_"She'll be back," Taichi promised, coaxing Daisuke away from the battle field and towards the nearest, clean stream._

***

Daisuke jerked up, his heart pounding in his chest and his hands scrambling before he collided onto the floor, startling himself with a yelp. He clawed at the blanket that was wrapped around him, hearing someone else groan before he felt a hand reach out.

"Hey, Daisuke, you okay?"

His heart picked up speed and he tried to recall where he was, the information coming too slowly. And he could still _see_ Miyako splayed out, her lifeless eyes staring upwards and-

"Daisuke!"

The voice snapped him out of the dream fully and he opened his eyes. It was startling to see the blue eyes of Takeru so closely, the man kneeling in front of him and gripping his shoulders tightly. It was still dark, the lights from outside offering very little in way of penetrating the darkness around them.

"Fuck," Daisuke groaned, raising a hand and rubbing it across his eyes. He expected to feel a sticky residue to trail on his face, but was relieved when it didn't. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he hissed, slumping against the back of the couch. He moved a hand down to his free arm, digging his nails into the skin and relishing in the pain.

It was only when Takeru moved, pulling his hand away from his arm that he remembered where he was.

"Daisuke, you are scaring me. What happened?"

Daisuke's gaze flashed to Takeru, settling on the blue gaze that had haunted him before the digital world. The blue gaze of Yamato had shown indifference, even when he commented on Taichi dying so many times. Takeru's blazed with worry, alive in a way that Yamato's had never been.

"Nightmares," he responded. Takeru had let his wrists go, Daisuke letting them fall into his lap.

There was silence, Takeru watching as Daisuke twitched, the man lost in his own thoughts. They were dark, every single one of them. He turned his attention back to Takeru, forcing himself to smile.

"Want to talk about them?"

"No."

The smile nearly shattered when Takeru looked at him, Daisuke desperately wanting to escape the conversation but knowing that he wouldn't be able to stand. There was a shuffle from the bedroom, a light flicking on as Ken came out, concern on his face. He dropped next to Daisuke, wrapping his arms around Daisuke's body and pulling him close.

It felt cold, Daisuke holding a hand out to Takeru and tugging him into the hug, Ken shifting to hold Daisuke in an easier fashion, Takeru on the other side. It was quiet after that, Daisuke finding himself crying though he wasn't sure for who.


	14. Guiding Points of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Hikari and the digital world in this one.
> 
> Also, does it bother you if the entire chapter is in italics? Since there is no real world here, I could take that out.

_Hikari stepped into the digital world, watching the light flash around her. It was easy, she thought, to get to the digital world when it was just her mind. She paused as she looked up at the sky, her hair falling behind her shoulders. The sun was just starting to rise, Hikari's body stretching in the light._

_"Hey."_

_She turned when she heard the voice, raising a hand and smiling at at Yamato. "How are you?" she asked, stepping towards him and glancing around. "Is any others...?"_

_He shook his head. "I’m fine and no, just me for the greeting crew today. Taichi is off chasing a rumor with Iori."_

_She nodded, pressing her hands to her thighs. "What rumors are they chasing now?"_

_"Oh, you know, Pinochimon is back and causing trouble." Yamato raised an eyebrow as Hikari sighed, shaking her head and deciding that the conversation about the previous dark masters was not worth it._

_"How have you been?" she asked._

_Yamato gave her a shrug, his hands shoved in his pockets. "It's going as well as it could."_

_There was silence between them, Hikari dropping to her knees when Tailmon bounded forward. She picked up the cat digimon, holding her close and meeting Yamato's gaze. "He's doing okay," she said._

_"Is he?" Yamato asked, looking up. Hikari nodded, meeting his gaze. She saw as he deflated, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. "I worry about him, you know."_

_"Yeah, I get it. He's been..." Hikari hesitated, feeling Tailmon press against her. "He's not..."_

_Yamato nodded, glancing over his shoulder. "How are you, Hikari?"_

_She met his gaze before dropping it back down to Tailmon. "I'm okay!" She smiled, even as she felt the pain wrack her body. She clung tighter to Tailmon, her hands shaking._

_Yamato stepped closer, resting a hand on her shoulder. "How do you walk here, Hikari?"_

_She met her gaze, letting out a sigh and closing her eyes. "Blood," she murmured, hearing Tailmon's hiss. The digimon tried to squirm out of her grip, but she just held on tighter. "It's always blood, Yamato. The digital world yearns for blood to be spilled, so it can continue to grow. Everything that has happened here has been steeped in blood."_

_Yamato let out a sigh, pulling Hikari into a tight hug._

_"Hikari," Tailmon whispered, meeting her partner's gaze when she looked down. There was a small nod from the girl, the two merging as Yamato stood to the side. He turned his head when he heard footsteps, watching as Miyako appeared from the trees, a look on her face that Yamato had learned to avoid._

_"Ofanimon!"_

_The merged human and digimon turned as Miyako came running down the pathway, waving at them. She skidded to a stop, Kudamon adjusting their grip and giving Miyako a well deserved mutter of discontempt. The digimon looked up, golden eyes resting on Ofanimon before raising a paw and waving._

_"Hello Miyako, how are you?" Hikari asked, turning her attention to the woman. She could see the beginning of the scar that rested at Miyako's collarbone as the other adjusted her shirt, clasping her hands behind her._

_"Are you coming to the Village of Beginnings today?" she asked, her gaze resting on the digimon._

_The pair nodded, Hikari stepping forward and following Miyako. Yamato glanced at the trio, clearing his throat._

_"Hey, Ofanimon?"_

_She turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow though he couldn't see it due to the helmet. "Yes, Yamato?"_

_"Cherubimon had to be put down again."_

_"Vice?"_

_"Yeah, two days ago. Ryo and Sora helped me with it. He should be reborn shortly."_

_Ofanimon nodded, turning her attention back to Miyako. "Thank you for telling me, Yamato." She scooped up the girl and partner, imagining the destination in mind before teleporting there. In the four years that Hikari had been visiting the digital world, she had found many useful abilities when merged with Tailmon. The most useful being able to teleport herself and anyone she was touching major distances._

_"Actually,” Miyako began, her gaze sliding back in the direction that Yamato had disappeared. “Cocomon was reborn this morning."_

_Hikari turned her attention to Miyako, hearing Tailmon's chuckling as she turned back to the Village of Beginnings._

__You're avoiding talking to her, Hikari._ _

_She let out a hum when she heard Tailmon's voice, her gaze sliding across the village. "Was a Zerimon born with the Cocomon?"_

_"No," Miyako sighed. "What are you thinking?"_

__Yes, what are you thinking?_ _

_Hikari let out a hum, her gaze swinging over the Village. _If we can get a Cocomon and a Zerimon to be born, and have them combined to be a Cherubimon, do you think that would offset the rage Wallace left behind?_ Hikari turned her attention to Miyako once more, looking the woman up and down._

__That's an idea, they may balance each other. But, if they weren't both with Wallace, it would be slim that it would happen that way,_ Tailmon reminded her._

_"I was hoping that, if a Zerimon was born with Cocomon, it would have balanced out the rage, but... I was reminded that it would not be that way. Tell me, what do you know of Wallace's rage?" Hikari asked as they walked into the village. An Elecmon stood on his hind legs, watching the pair move through his domain._

_Miyako shook her head. "He threw his lot in with the Harmonious Ones. Iori and I... we had held back, hesitating in joining either side, at first. I joined Daisuke after his triumph over Qinglongmon. I... probably shouldn't be telling you this?" Miyako gave Ofanimon a quizzical look and they shrugged._

_"I have no judgement regarding what you did for your safety."_

_Miyako nodded, Kudamon bounding off of her and going to play with the baby digimon as the pair talked. "I joined Daisuke because I knew he wouldn't be doing it without a cause. Everything he has done, he has done because it needed to be done. Without the Harmonious Ones, we have been able to get the digital world into a better place. I don't know how Daisuke is doing, but I hope he's well."_

_Hikari smiled, glancing at the woman. "You are not angry at him for your death?"_

_Miyako let out a snort. "It's my own fault I died, or Zhuqiaomon's, if you want to be real technical. There's little he could have done to stop it. I just... when I first saw him, after I was revived, he looked so upset with himself." Her fingers fidgeted, landing on the scar at her collar bone. "We had talked about it, a couple of times after that. It was around that time when Ryo suggested that maybe the digital world would always take half of whoever came. You're an angel, do you know anything about it?"_

_Hikari shook their head. "I am new at my post, I must admit. I wish I had been able to help, during your troubles."_

_Miyako let out a laugh. "That's okay. I guess I'm mostly upset cause I won't be able to..." she trailed off, offering the pair a small, sad smile. "You know that feeling when you love someone, but you know you won't see them again?"_

_"Sure," Ofanimon responded, feeling the sadness that Tailmon felt with a passing thought of HolyAngemon._

_She turned away. "I thought, if we could get back, I would be able to talk to her again. I made plans, but that ended up not happening. I'm not upset, it's just the way things go, sometimes. Where do you go, when you're not around here?" Miyako asked._

_"Home, but I keep a close eye on everything," Hikari mused and she felt sadness well up in her. As she spoke with Miyako, watching the baby digimon, she recalled how easy it would be to stay in the digital world, to not live a double life._

_She closed her eyes, hearing Tailmon's voice in the back of her head, begging her to not._


	15. Hopeful Moments

Takeru ached as he shifted from his position. His back was to the couch, there was dead weight on his side. Snoring informed him that the person still clinging to him was asleep, but somewhere just out of reach he could hear his phone ringing.

He let out a small curse, stretching towards the table. Just an inch more and-

He snatched his phone on the last vibration, clicking answer when he saw the name that had popped up.

"Hey Hikari," he breathed, his gaze darting to Daisuke. It had taken him nearly two hours to get back to sleep, after he had woken up. "What's up?"

"There may be a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Takeru tried to shift, feeling the weight on his legs shift and, when he looked over, he found Ken had slumped over Daisuke, both of them effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Cherubimon keeps popping up, Vice form. I'm worried that..." Hikari paused and Takeru coughed, slowly beginning to inch his way out from under the other two.

"Worried that...?" he pressed.

"Sorry, I was distracted. I'm worried that he's not going to stop until Wallace makes him stop. He's looking for Wallace, Takeru."

Takeru let out a soft curse. "What did Homeostasis have to say about it?" He inched further away, feeling Daisuke groan and snake a hand around his leg, clinging to it.

"The balance is slowly returning, but it needs Cherubimon to understand," Hikari responded. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, it's fine. I'm trying to use the restroom and someone is being clingy." Takeru gave up, laying on his stomach and staring at the underside of the table.

"How'd it go last night?"

"We'll talk about it later?" Takeru asked, a thread of helplessness snaking through his words. "Sorry, I don't want to wake Daisuke up. it took him... a while after some nightmares to get back to sleep."

"Zhuqiaomon?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Takeru asked.

Hikari let out a small, sad laugh. "I ended up in the end of Ken's dream, after I got back last night. He was dreaming of the Harmonious Ones. It lingered on Zhuqiaomon. Before that, Miyako had told me how she had ended up dying there. I put two and two together. As best as I could, anyway."

"So...?"

"She died by Zhuqiaomon, during a battle against him. We know that Wallace and Daisuke were the ones that made it out alive." Here, Hikari paused and Takeru shifted, glancing back to where Daisuke and Ken were laying. “Sorry, I don’t know what I should tell you and what would feel like too much, Takeru.”

“No, I understand. Thank you for telling me,” Takeru mused.

“How did last night go?”

Takeru shrugged, closing his eyes for a brief moment. “It went quite well, other than a couple of nightmares. Thank you, by the way, for trusting me.”

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean that I want you to be chained to me forever,” Hikari chided. “You love them, you have for a while, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, they’re currently asleep on me,” Takeru replied.

“Send me a picture!” Hikari giggled.

Ken was leaning more against the couch, his hand curled around Daisuke's right, while Daisuke was sprawled out, his other arm hooked around Takeru's leg. He shifted, pulling the phone away from his ear and snapping a picture, sending it to Hikari.

"Cute," she responded when the picture went through. "You having fun?"

"My leg is asleep," Takeru offered.

"I'm guessing Iori died either during the fight with Baihumon, or during the fight with Cherubimon," Hikari continued when Takeru didn’t offer any more on the subject of the other two men, the words painful for her to speak.

"I know you've mentioned Cherubimon a couple of times, but I don't know how that relates to this?" He rested his forehead on the floor, hearing someone behind him begin to stir.

"The digital world is replacing the Harmonious Ones, because of how much damage they have done. Ofanimon has become one such figure. They speak about Cherubimon as a Virtue, where as Lopmon keeps being reborn in anger and becomes Cherubimon Vice. I have an inkling that Seraphimon is gonna be the third. It'll be a new world, then." Hikari sighed. "I'll let you go, we can talk about it over lunch?"

"Course, love you, Hikari."

"Love you, too."

Takeru heard the phone click, putting the device on the couch and groaning. He really did have to pee, and his leg was starting to hurt every time Daisuke moved. The next time he glanced over, he saw Ken looking at him. The man raised an eyebrow, picking himself off the floor and Takeru gestured at Daisuke.

"Think it's okay to wake him up?" Takeru asked, voice soft as Ken frowned. "I gotta pee," he added, the man's features swiftly shifting to understanding.

Ken moved to lean over Daisuke, his hands running down the other's spine before he shifted, pulling Daisuke off of Takeru and towards himself. Daisuke let go of Takeru with this motion, opening his eyes and letting out a grunt as he fell into Ken.

"What was that for?" he grumbled, Takeru already pushing himself off the floor and heading towards the bathroom. He turned just before heading in, giving them a wink before shutting the door. He pulled out his phone as he leaned against the counter, selecting a number and frowning.

Takeru: _we should talk_

He sent the message, shoving the phone in his pocket and using the bathroom before heading out, having washed his hands.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he felt the eyes on him.

"Is everything alright?" Ken asked, turning his head from where he was standing in the small kitchen. Daisuke was sitting on the couch, holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

Takeru let out a shrug. "Hikari called me to check up, is all."

"Does she have an issue with us?" Daisuke asked, a bite in his tone.

Takeru looked at him, raising an eyebrow but shook his head in response. “She does it on occasion, it's not a big deal. She's not jealous," he said, his gaze locked on Daisuke. "We have to trust each other, if this is going to work out."

Ken nodded in agreement to Takeru's words before his gaze settled on Daisuke. "Are you feeling okay after the nightmares? And would you like coffee, Takeru?"

"Please," Takeru said, stepping up to Ken.

Daisuke gave a snort, dropping his gaze back to his cup of coffee. "They were the same as always, I guess. Can't say if I'm feeling okay, but it's putting things into perspective."

Takeru looked up from the cup that Ken had handed him, his gaze settling on Daisuke. "What do you dream about?"

Daisuke gave a small hum, his gaze settling on Takeru. "I dream about my time in the digital world. It's not pretty, a lot of the times."

Takeru nodded, turning back and sitting on the couch with Daisuke. "We're doing a Christmas celebration, on the twenty fifth. Would you and Ken like to join us?"

Daisuke met his gaze, taking a sip of his coffee and considering the question. "Is Wallace going to be there?"

"More than likely. Is that an issue?" Takeru asked and Daisuke shrugged. "Why do you dislike him so much?"

Daisuke snorted, pulling his cup away from his mouth. "What's there to _like_ about him?"

"Daisuke," Ken warned and the man set his up down on the side table, letting out a sigh.

"He got to walk out of the digital world alive while my good friends did not. There's little that I find that I like about him. Sure, he can be likeable, but I don't have to like him, do I?"

"No, you don't," Takeru agreed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when he heard it chime, selecting the message.

Wallace: _I can come tomorrow around if it works for u_

"I have to go, soon, if you two don't mind?" He hesitated then, unsure of how their parting ways would go.

Ken nodded, a smile on his face. "We'll have to schedule something next week, if you're free."

"I can do this weekend, if you would be up for it, both of you." Takeru's gaze skirted from Daisuke to Takeru, the pair glancing at each other before nodding in agreement.

It was easy to part ways, Takeru giving them both a kiss before he headed into the snow, his thoughts clouding around him.


	16. Lost in the Wilds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a particularly long chapter, but we are gaining momentum.

Taichi squatted in the digital world, tipping his head back as he heard the brush of something move through the trees. It was dark, night having claimed the digital world. WarGreymon watched the forest, Taichi turning to look towards him with a nod.

"What's out there?" he asked the digimon.

WarGreymon closed his eyes, kneeling next to Taichi and placing one of his hands on the dirt. "There is movement, though it seems to be that of a digimon we have met before."

Taichi raised an eyebrow, glancing at his partner. "We met before? Which digimon is that?"

WarGreymon opened his eyes, turning to look at Taichi. "Cherubimon has been reborn and the digital world runs at the thought of facing down the corrupt digimon again."

Taichi let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Great, we get to put him down again. And with Homeostasis being in its mood, they'll want it done yesterday. That’s not the one that’s running through the forest, is it?"

“No.”

WarGreymon glanced at him, turning in time to see a digimon phase into existence.

"Yo, Hackmon, what wonderful timing." Taichi lifted a hand, the dog digimon snorting and shaking his head at them.

"You have wandered far from the main compound, Yagami."

Taichi shrugged, meeting Hackmon's gaze. "I'm not going to stay there the entire time, you know. There is a lot of the digital world to explore. Anyway, what's up?"

Hackmon glared at him, the digimon lowering his muzzle before he snorted. "Cherubimon has been reborn," he commented.

"And what's Homeostasis want us to do about it? We can kill him, of course we can. But, there's nothing more we can do other than that." Taichi glanced towards WarGreymon, watching as the digimon shook his head.

"The Harmonious Ones will be replaced," Hackmon responded.

"Okay...?" Taichi frowned.

"There will be a meet in the next week. Everyone that is here must be there."

"I think that's the biggest issue, isn't it? Cherubimon will continue to be a nightmare until Wallace comes back. Which won't happen until he dies. He'll continue to be a nightmare until that time." Taichi let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what you want us to do."

Hackmon raised his eyes, meeting Taichi's gaze and tipping his head. "We will talk in a week."

Taichi opened his mouth to protest, watching the dog digimon disappear. He glanced sideways to WarGreymon, the digimon staring into the distance.

"I do not trust him," he commented.

"Yeah, me either. But, I guess all we can go find Iori and head back to the compound. What do you think Homeostasis is planning?" Taichi ambled towards WarGreymon, using the offered hand and climbing up to the digimon's shoulder.

There was a pause as WarGreymon began to move, considering the question before he stopped. "They want to stop Cherubimon."

"Yeah?"

"They would have to call them back. All of them."

"Shit."

***

Iori looked up from where he was curled over a book, watching as WarGreymon lighted down. Ginryumon looked up, the armour on the back of his neck sliding and clicking.

"Yo, you ready to go, Hida?"

Iori raised an eyebrow, marking the place with a bookmark and standing up. "Where are we going now?" he asked, Ginryumon flashing and evolving to Hisyaryumon next to him. The dragon stood on his back legs, two orbs emitting a soft light from his claws before he coiled lower, Iori stepping onto his back.

"We're going back to the compound. Homeostasis wants to talk with us, next week sometime. I don't know about what, exactly, but Hackmon has his cape in a twist. He's worried cause Cherubimon keeps coming back,” Taichi explained, his gaze never leaving Iori and the dragon.

Iori tightened his grip on one of Hisyaryumon's backplates, eyes narrowing in thought. "We keep fighting and bringing him down, but there is little we can do if he will not listen to reason."

Taichi shook his head, glancing behind him. "We're still heading back. I wasn't able to track down Pinochimon. Ryo either, come to think of it."

Iori just raised an eyebrow. "If Hackmon found us, he will find Ryo. Did you find what you were looking for?"

He watched as Taichi mulled over the question, raising his gaze and resting on Iori. "No, but I don't think I will, not until I can face down the past in the physical. Hey, when you died..."

Iori raised an eyebrow at the question, watching as Taichi faltered.

"When you died, did you see anything?" Taichi asked.

Iori sat back for a moment, pondering the question. He heard Hisyaryumon growl, the digimon lifting his gaze to the other man.

"That is not a polite question to ask someone," Hisyaryumon grumbled, Iori reaching out and resting his hand higher on the dragon's neck.

"There was a moment where I thought I was floating in a sea. I remember facing down Wallace. He was angry, so angry and terrified. He wanted nothing more to get home to his wife. When I woke back up, I could remember seeing the rage and fear, all intermingled with worry and... Of course, it was three weeks after the battle and Daisuke and him had gone." Iori smiled to himself, looking down at his hands. "I remember going through what I thought would happen, before I came here. It would have been nothing, I feel, if that's what I thought."

Taichi just let out a sigh, his gaze falling to the side. In a moment, they were off, leaving behind the clearing and pond that Iori had grown so fond of in the past week of travelling with Taichi.

***

_The wind brushed through the deserted lands, digimon moving in swarms as they left the areas they had known. Above them all, eyes glimmered, watching the darkness gather._


	17. Hopeful Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to be an asshole.
> 
> I did not mean for that to happen, but this whole story is a wild fucking ride of "What the fuck is the actual plot?"

_"Takeru."_

_The boy blinked when he heard his name, opening his eyes to the darkness beyond. He felt strange, as if he were floating. Around him, he could feel water, though he didn't feel wet, something that was strange to him._

_"Takeru!"_

_He sat up when he heard the voice call out his name once more, his gaze scanning the horizon. He found the speaker, pulling himself to his feet, even as the invisible river lapped at his ankles. "Patamon!"_

_His arms found the small digimon, pulling him close to his chest and running his fingers through his fur, a warmth spreading through his body._

_"Takeru!" Patamon said again, burying his face into Takeru's chest. "It's so good to see you!"_

_"Where are we?" Takeru asked, tearing his gaze away from his partner and looking around at what he could, with the little light that illuminated them._

_"We're in the place between places," Patamon responded. "It's where I've been waiting to see you since before. I've been growing bored. Are you coming here permanently soon? We could move on to the digital world, if you do."_

_Takeru let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Much as I would like to, there are things that are left unfinished in the real world. Besides, I just got together with Daisuke and Ken."_

_Patamon giggled, his eyes flashing as he looked Takeru over. "I'm glad you found them. I was worried that you would never do anything about your feelings. How is it with Hikari?"_

_"It's fine," Takeru responded. "Can you give me any news of the digital world? If you’ve been here for awhile..."_

_Patamon frowned, shaking his head. "I only know a little of what has happened. Someone comes and tells me updates, as needed. I’m going to be waiting here until you are ready to join me. Homeostasis wants to implement the new regime, but they have been unable to do so. It'll be awhile, I think."_

_"Are you still able to go there at all?" Takeru asked._

_Patamon paused, considering the question before he nodded. "Not often, but I get by with when I can. I'm excited to be able to see you, tonight, Takeru. I would rather be able to see you then have to go another day without you."_

_"I know, I'm sorry that I'm not there with you," Takeru whispered, closing his eyes. The pair tensed, each looking up when they heard footsteps in the water. Takeru's gaze landed on the dog that had appeared, watching as he tossed his head back and met Takeru's gaze._

_"Hope, you have wandered far tonight. Why are you here?" the digimon inquired._

_"Don't know, it's where I woke up. Who are you?" Takeru asked, his arms tightening around Patamon._

_"I am Hackmon, speaker for Homeostasis. There will be a call that will bring you to the digital world. There is still work to be done, for you and your partner both."_

_Takeru took a step back as Hackmon launched himself at the pair, stumbling and falling through the water._

He woke up, sweating, as the bedroom door opened, a little of the hall light spilling into the room. Hikari stumbled into the room, dropping into the bed and throwing an arm over Takeru. He drew her in close, feeling the shaking in her limbs.

"Long night?" he murmured, Hikari jerking her head towards him and frowning.

"What are you doing still up?" she murmured, pressing her face into his shoulder.

He let out a sigh. "Just woke up from a dream, actually. You okay?"

She shook her head, the motion pressed into his shoulder. "Something is going to happen, something bad."

"I feel it," he murmured. "I'm going to talk to Wallace in the morning."

She let out a small humming noise, her breathing evening out as Takeru held her. "I don't think it's a good idea," she whispered and his grip tightened around her.

"I have to find out what happened," Takeru mumbled, closing his eyes. "I need to know what happened, Hikari."

She pulled away long enough to meet his gaze, and he saw that she had been crying. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, feeling her grip tighten around his waist, her fingers digging into his shirt. "Nothing but pain," she mumbled.

"Do you think they'll call us back?" Takeru whispered, Hackmon’s words coming to mind. They sent a chill through him, fear lighting his blood.

"If they do, it will be a mistake," Hikari whispered. “But, they make their life by collecting mistakes.”

"We have figure out what happened, you know that. Daisuke..." Takeru hesitated, closing his eyes as he thought about his new relationship with both Ken and Daisuke. He wasn't willing to sacrifice it, not by asking questions Daisuke didn't want to answer.

"Will you be safe, talking to him?"

"As safe as I can be. Do you think they'll call us back?" Takeru asked again, watching Hikari in the faint light that seeped under the curtains.

Hikari swallowed, pressing closer to Takeru and, though her words were muffled, Takeru heard them loud and clear.

"To right the balance, yes."

Takeru nodded, closing his eyes and tightening his grip as far as it would go around Hikari. Fear ate at him, Patamon's voice haunting his thoughts. Sleep was hard to come by for both of them that night with Hikari's words dancing through their thoughts.

***

"Are you really okay with doing this?"

Takeru let his gaze drift to Hikari, raising an eyebrow. "Which this are you referring to?"

She let out a sigh, meeting his gaze. "You know exactly what I mean."

Takeru set his phone down, turning to look at Hikari. It was two days before Christmas, their small apartment decorated as much as either of them wanted it to be. It was nice, cozy, and a retreat for them.

"Look, Takeru, you are prying into things that you don't understand."

"The same way you are?" Takeru watched as Hikari looked down at her hands, curling them into fists and shaking her head.

"I..."

And she faltered, as she had with the same argument for the past two days. Takeru met her gaze, feeling himself soften as Hikari slumbed her shoulders, lowering her head.

"I'm sorry, Hikari." Takeru stepped forward, resting a hand on her shoulder before he pulled her into a hug. "How are Miyako and Iori doing?"

"Neither of them were there this morning. But, last I heard, they were okay. Iori was off with Taichi, looking for something and I heard from Miyako that Cherubimon was reborn," Hikari explained, dropping her face into Takeru's shoulder.

Takeru nodded, letting Hikari go when he felt she was ready, the girl looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are they going to do?"

"Homeostasis wants to call a meet," Hikari responded, dropping her gaze. "However, they don't know if they can risk having Daisuke back in the digital world."

Takeru snorted, shaking his head. "That's what they told you?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "It's what I was able to gather from what little they did tell me. However, they can't selectively call just some of us back."

Takeru frowned, meeting Hikari's gaze. "This is why I want to talk to Wallace. I need to know his side of the story."

"And you won't listen to reason?" Hikari asked, unsurprised when Takeru shook his head. "Have you tried talking to Daisuke about the trip?"

Takeru shook his head, heaving a sigh. "It seems like we have come to an impasse, then. I want to have a normal life, Hikari." It was something that he had said before, and often, when they were teenagers. When he first flew to save her.

She held up a hand, resting it on Takeru's cheek. "We can't, you know that."

"That doesn't mean I don't want it," Takeru responded, resting a hand on top of her's and intertwining their fingers. "If I don't leave soon, I'm going to be late for my meeting with Wallace."

"I love you," Hikari murmured, standing on tiptoe to kiss Takeru. He bent his head down to meet her halfway, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you, too. And I will try and talk to Daisuke, after I talk to Wallace." He maneuvered his phone out of his pocket with his free hand, cursing when he saw the time and giving Hikari another kiss goodbye. He hurried out the door, keys and wallet already in his pocket.

It was a ten minute walk to meet up at the cafe Wallace had suggested, he and Mimi still in town until the end of the year. Takeru ducked into the building when he found it, his gaze scanning the clearing and landing on the exact person he was looking for.

Wallace picked his head up at the exact time that Takeru walked through, waving a hand and beckoning him over. Takeru sat across from him, taking the man in and folding his hands in his lap. "How are you, Wallace?"

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" Wallace asked, raising an eyebrow as Takeru glanced at him.

"Fine as can be. Have you already ordered?" Takeru asked, flipping open the menu and looking it over. He had talked to Ken and Daisuke several times since the night Daisuke had the nightmare, just a mere four days ago. it felt like it had been longer to him, the intervening time stretching out.

Wallace shook his head, glancing down at the menu. "I was waiting for you to get here. Do you have any idea what's good on the menu?"

"No, haven't been here."

The pair lapsed into silence, each ordering something when the waitress came around, depositing a couple of waters. Takeru shifted in his seat, taking Wallace in and watching as the man pulled the glass towards him.

"Mimi spoke a lot about you, when we first got together. She talked a lot about all of you, and I thought I would never compare to this group of friends that she had this amazing adventure with. Of course, back then, I thought it was some sort of fantasy. Something you all made up while at camp. Then, I got to know Palmon. And then, we got married and had Lily and..." Wallace grimaced sitting back in his seat. "I'm not thrilled with what I did in the digital world, Takeru, but I needed to come back to my family."

Takeru raised an eyebrow, watching the emotions turn on Wallace's face. "What did you do?"

Wallace sat back, meeting Takeru's gaze. "It's the rule of half, right?" he asked and Takeru frowned at him. "It was thought, when I was there, that the digital world took half of each group. Of course, it could have meant digimon. They keep your partners while we get to go home."

"’Your partners’... didn't you have a partner?" Takeru asked, confused by the statement.

Wallace smiled and leaned forward, his lips thin as he shook his head. His hair was tidy, though with each movement of his head, it caused more strands to be out of place. "Lopmon was a defected Deva. He didn't want to deal with the Harmonious Ones anymore. Shit got bad, when Motomiya decided that he had had enough and went after the Harmonious Ones. I mean, sure, maybe if you kill them enough times, they'll let you go. But, they didn't. His logic was flawed. They kept fighting, until they died. That Inoue girl died first, facing down Zhuqiaomon. What an idiot... of course, we were all idiots." His voice was soft, as if he were imparting an important secret to Takeru.

Takeru felt his hands curl into fists as he heard Wallace talk. Anger darted through his eyes, Wallace sitting back in his chair and shrugging.

"I wanted to go home. I had a family to take care of after all. Maybe you would understand that if you settled down, instead of… doing whatever it is you’re doing. After the Harmonious Ones were dead, Motomiya kept pressing the fact. Obviously, there was still something for us to do. He kept pressing and Lopmon didn't take a liking to it. He... turned, in a way. Motomiya started going after the remaining Devas. Not that there were many left. Yagami thought we should keep trying to fight and something in Lopmon snapped."

Wallace grimaced, Takeru watching as a flash of pain took Wallace's features.

"The final fight was between the other kids and Cherubimon. They kept calling him Vice. He was... I think they called him the dark version? I didn't understand it. But, it was my chance. You see, the digital world wanted nothing more than blood to seep its soil and I had a family to get back to. It was easy, during the fight while they were focused on Cherubimon to be able to make the final sacrifice. After they destroyed Cherubimon, we got sent back to the human world. That is, Motomiya and I."

"Mimi knows what you did?"

Wallace turned his gaze to bore into Takeru, tipping his head to the side. "She knows what she needs to, if that's what you mean. She doesn't need to know all of the details, you know?" He smiled then, Takeru feel his blood boil.

"You deserve to die," Takeru hissed, skidding his chair back.

Wallace let out a shrug, pinning Takeru with a glare. "I would do it again, if it guaranteed that I would get back to my family. Of course, that's not something you would know much about, huh Takaishi?"

Takeru turned, walking out of the cafe and embracing the cold snow that came down, the chill bringing him out of the anger that lurked deep inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, Cherubimon has a reason to be pissed.


	18. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last "big" Digital World scene from Daisuke's time there.
> 
> Also, there is a time skip. It should make sense. I was gonna do, like, a twelve year time skip, and scaled it back. But, it is there.

_Daisuke trembled as he held Chibimon to his chest. He could see, just on the otherside of the clearing, the enemy that lurked. Miyako was by his side, Iori hanging out just behind him, their partners ready to go. Baihumon had toyed with them for several months but, in the end, he had fallen._

_Just as they had all fallen to Daisuke’s made war._

_He still felt unstasfied, knowing that Ken wasn’t there to see his work._

_Maybe it was better that Ken hadn’t been forced to come a second time. The thought turned over in Daisuke’s head and he agreed to that statement more than he had to wanting Ken there._

_"Have any of you seen Wallace?"_

_Daisuke turned, startled out of this thoughts, when he heard Yamato's voice break the tension, the blond prancing into the clearing on MetalGarurumon's back. Daisuke's gaze slid to Iori, the young man frowning as he looked to Kyokyomon._

_"Not since he slipped out of camp last night," Iori admitted. "He left while I was distracted with Jou's requests." Iori glanced to the side as he spoke, looking frustrated. It had been an error that they all forgave him for, though Daisuke understood Iori’s suspicions of the man. No one had trusted him since Baihumon’s death and the disappearance of the remaining Devas._

_"It can't be helped. We know that he didn't like what we were doing wtih the Harmonious Ones and he's been anxious since Miyako died. Sorry, Miyako," Yamato commented as the girl gave a snort and glared at Yamato._

_"Look, we don't even know if it is a rule of half that we're looking at here," Sora said, walking over from where Houomon was resting._

_The debate began anew, regarding what would happen if they hadn’t been sent back to the digital world. Miyako had grown complacent, deciding she would like living in the Digital World with the others if it came with the benefits she and Sora had been discussing last night._

_He was glad that Miyako would be happy, stranded here._

_Daisuke turned away from the conversation, his gaze landing on the figure across the clearing. He could see movement, squinting as Chibimon looked up at him and he looked down to meet his gaze. The digimon jumped from his arms, landing with a thud as he warp evolved to UlforceV-Dramon._

_"Whatever's out there is coming this way!" Daisuke yelled, stepping to the side as Houomon took to the air, diving towards the clearing and MetalGarurumon surged forward, leaving Yamato clinging to his back. Kyokyomon looked up at Iori, his gaze steady before he hurried forward, evolving with a seamless grace to Ouryumon. Sleipmon hit the clearing after him, Daisuke scanning the clearing._

_It was hard to see what was in the clearing, but he could see the Devas that had survived, a grand total of three, look baffled as the digimon burst from the surrounding forest. They turned from where they had been situated, meeting the five ultimates with a clash._

_Daisuke let his gaze slide to the edge of the clearing, watching as the shadow made its way to the edge. Behind him, he heard footsteps, turning in time to see Iori drop to the ground. WarGreymon dropped into the clearing, the shadowed digimon bursting into the light and charging._

_Daisuke took in the giant purple, green, and blue rabbit-like beast, taking a step back and letting out a curse. "Anyone got a read on it?" he called, seeing the shift of the Ultimates' attention as the last of the Devas were were destroyed. The beast phased out of reality, Daisuke glancing from side to side._

_"Uh, guys...?" he asked, looking down at himself. He felt like he was swimming, his head pounding and, in front of him, UlforceV-Dramon struggled against an invisible opponet. "Guys?" Daisuke called again, cupping his hands around his mouth to force his voice out further._

__You are not the one._ _

_Daisuke froze when he heard the words, turning to look at the thing that had spoken to him. Lights flickered in front of him, floating and they arranged themselves into a form, a digimon emerging from the space._

__You have done us harm and yet, you have also freed us. How strange that it is one and the same with you._ _

_"Who... are you?" Daisuke asked, taking a step back as the digimon approached him. The beast looked up, blinking before it yawned and lumbered off from him._

__We are many things. You know us by many forms. Call us Homeostasis, as that is what we are, in the end._ _

_Daisuke took another step back as something else merged from the lights, plopping onto the ground in front of him. He found that he was walking in water, the damness creeping up his ankles before it vanished completely. "Okay, that's... not weird at all. Are you the thing that used to talk through Hikari?"_

__We still speak to Ofanimon. She comes, but has not in the past two years. Your presence here as prevented their time from moving very quickly. You are not missed, if that’s what you worry about._ _

_A third creature emerged, waddling off in another direction. Daisuke watched them go, shuddering. "I don't know who Ofanimon is, buddy."_

__She is the light that guides all. One of the Holy Angels that will return, when the Harmonious Ones become corrupt. Now, you fight Cherubimon as Vice. He will not leave until his anger is sated._ _

_Daisuke watched the fourth digimon drop into the waters, the light sweeping closer to him. He took a step back, feeling himself trip over nothing and, when he fell, there was a warmth around him, unlike the chill water that had been there before._

_“What are those things?” he asked._

_The voices chuckled. _They are fallen digimon, being reborn. All digimon will be reborn, Daisuke Motomiya.__

_“Those… are the Devas then?” Daisuke asked, seeing one stumble, turning his way before it continued on._

__Yes._ The voice paused, the lights reconfiguring themselves. _Blood has been spilled today. It is with horror that we release you. You will be called forth, when blood is spilled one last time.__

_Daisuke opened his mouth to demand what that meant, finding himself just beyond the clearing once more. He was on his hands and knees, blood seeping into his clothing and he heard the dying roar of Cherubimon. His gaze skirted to the clearing, seeing the rabbit digimon had fallen and, when he looked back, he saw Iori laying face down._

_"I...ori?" Daisuke whispered, feeling his throat tighten as he waded over, the blood seeming to flow endlessly. He lifted a hand, placing it on Iori's cheek and turned the man's head towards him. The lifeless eyes were what greeted him and he screamed._

_"It had to be..." Someone was whispering to themself, just beyond the body and, when Daisuke looked up, he saw Wallace clutching the knife, still dripping blood. He moved to stand, but the world was yanked to the side and he fell, falling through the warmth of the blood and then through cold water, landing in darkness._

Daisuke jolted out of bed, feeling the cold sweat drip down his skin. It was hot in the flat, hotter than he thought possible as he trudged his way to the windows, yanking one open and sticking his head outside. Snow was drifting down, settling on the ground below and, when Daisuke looked up, the clouds greeted him.

"Daisuke?"

He turned his head when he heard his name, feeling the hand hovering just inches from his shoulder. He fell into Ken, stiffling his sobs and clutching Ken's nightshirt, feeling the other man's arms slide around him.

"They're going to call us back," he mumbled, Ken rocking him and stroking his hair.

"Who is?" he murmured, his voice soft.

Daisuke let out a strangled laugh, lifting his head long enough to meet Ken's gaze. "The fucking… them, Homeostasis. It's not complete. It's never fucking complete."

Ken shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Daisuke. "They can't get you, not now."

“But they took the others,” Daisuke whispered.

Ken let out a sigh. “There is nothing you can change, Daisuke. I know how you feel. There is something…” he hesitated, choosing his words carefully. “It was not your fault that either Iori or Miyako died. It was shit timing in the digital world, that’s all I can say.”

“No, it was my fault. I should have protected them, Ken. I could have-” Daisuke began, his words broken through with sobs as Ken cut him off, as gently as he could.

“Daisuke, please, do not blame yourself for their deaths. Please, I know you feel at fault. We can get through this.”

Daisuke shook his head. “It wasn’t my fault. No, it was the damned Digital World’s fault and fucking Wallace.”

“Wallace?” Ken asked, confused as the conversation switched to the man he had heard very few words about.

"You know, Wallace murdered Iori. While we battled his corrupted partner, he murdered Iori. He had this look on his face, and I… I remember him telling me that he would do whatever it took in order to get back to his wife. He _murdered_ him, Ken!" Daisuke was struggling to breathe, his voice rising in pitch the more he spoke, the words he hadn’t been able to bring himself to say rushing out.

He was cold, clutching to the only heat source when, just moments ago, he had been too hot.

He felt Ken freeze under those words, his hands growing still. Then he slowly moved away, resting his hands on Daisuke's shoulders, watching his face before he nodded, just a simple nod.

"We need to tell Takeru," he murmured.

Daisuke nodded, burrying his head back into Ken's chest and letting himself mourn. “In the morning,” he whispered.

They could do things in the mroning.


	19. Lost in the Wilds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of, update chapter on what everyone is doing.
> 
> Also, this was not the plan. Not the plan at all, but fuck whatever plan I had for this story other than "slow burn hs AU" cause _that_ didn't happen, obviously.
> 
> Also, just a head's up, I'm not sure what the next couple of days will look like. What with the American holiday based around murdering the first nations in the US, a memorial, and a funeral... I don't know how much writing I am going to get done. So, if I vanish until Sunday the 25th, y'all know why.

_Two Years Later_

_August First_

Ken glanced up as the bell over the door rang, turning to greet the customers. He frowned when no one was there, stepping towards the door.

"Ken!"

He turned when he heard his name, watching as a bug digimon dropped from the ceiling and into his arms. He looked down at Minomon, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm very happy to see you, Minomon. What are you doing here?" he asked, his gaze skirting the shop. It was early afternoon, Daisuke having opened early because he had been bored. He, himself, was in the back, preparing for the first customers of the day and chatting with their mutual partner over the phone. Now, he could hear nothing, where as before he could hear Daisuke's voice.

"You're being summoned."

The words froze Ken, his gaze locking onto the digimon's face. He looked abashed, touching his paws together in Ken's arms. "I have only just been reborn, but something is happening. We have to go."

Ken opened his mouth to protest, a wave of light overtaking him. The noodle shop aroudn him disappeared, leaving him a darkness before he was dropped onto grass, the light of the digital world shining down happily.

***

She stepped into the digital world, feeling the atmishpere change. On the fifteenth aniversary, it was hard to see what would happen. Hikari lifted her face to the sky, watching the clouds overhead. Around her, the clearing was marked with six other divots, the girl withdrawing into herself.

"Hikari?"

She turned her head when she heard her name, meeting Tailmon's gaze.

"It's going to be another trip, isn't it?" she asked the digimon.

Tailmon nodded, glancing over her shoulders. "The others will be here shortly."

Hikari nodded, kneeling on the grass and engulfing Tailmon in a hug. She picked the small digimon up, her gaze resting on the entrance to the grove. She could feel movement, just beyond it. Things whispered, talking amongst themselves of things that she didn't dare name. There was a darkness that settled over the world, leaving both human and digimon shivering in the silence.

***

He set the last pan on the stove with a clatter, glancing out of the window. He could have sworn he had heard Ken talking to someone, but now he wasn't so sure. "Hey, Takeru, I'm going to have to let you go. We'll meet up tomorrow for lunch, okay? And tell Hikari hi for me!"

"Course, love you, Daisuke."

The call was cut short when Daisuke heard a pan fall to the ground, turning on his heel to see a blue form leaning over another pot to see what was inside it.

"These are really big, Daisuke! What do you put in them?" Chibimon asked, setting the pot back upright and turning to the human. Daisuke took a step back, running a hand through his hair and glancing out the window again. He couldn't see Ken anymore, the shop having a strange feeling of emptiness about it.

"I put in batches of noodles, buddy. What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked, turning to Chibimon. Distantly, he recalled one night, nearly two years ago, that he had tried to purge from his mind. He picked up the digimon, holding him in his arms.

"It's time to go back," Chibimon said and Daisuke felt everything surge under him, the world tossing him out of its space and he was flying, before he fell into the dirt, landing on his back with a groan.

Above him, the sky sharpened into clarity, the purple reminding him that he was not in the real world now.

***

Takeru set his phone down when Daisuke ended the call, shaking his head with a smile. It was easy to see just how much he had cared for his noodle shop. Now, as he rolled his chair back, he stood.

His desk was a cluttered mess, papers going every which way as he worked on segments of a book, and a third of the way throguh another. He could hear music playing through the apartment, Hikari having come home from work early. He stepped out of the desk, the pair having moved into a two bedroom apartment within the last year.

His office often doubled as a place for Ken or Daisuke, sometimes both, to spend the night when they stayed too late. Takeru brushed hair out of his face, tying it back with practiced ease as he stepped into the living room.

"Hikari?"

His voice echoed across the apartment, his gaze cutting to the closed bedroom and deciding that she was asleep. He stopped when he heard a rustling in the kitchen, his footsteps picking up when he heard a voice that he had grown too familiar with.

"You have no food."

"Patamon!" Takeru reached out as his partner came towards him, flapping his wings and settling in his arms.

"Do you and Hikari live on take-out?" Patamon asked, blinking up at his partner.

"Only when we get too busy to eat. How... are you here?" Takeru asked, his gaze cutting through the apartment. He wondered if Tailmon was greeting Hikari, in the sancity of her own room. He stepped towards it, Patamon wriggling in hsi arms.

"They're calling you back. There's something left for you to do. They need everyone, if we're to right the wrong."

Takeru froze at those words, meeting his partner's gaze. "Right... the wrongs?" he asked.

Patamon just smiled, nuzzling Takeru's chest. "It's good to see you again!" he chimed before Takeru was sucked away, pulled into the darkness that he did not understand.

***

Mimi ran a hand through her damp hair as she stepped out of the bathroom. Since that morning, she had woken up with a sense of something wrong, though she hadn't been able to rouse Palmon to ask what the sense might be. The digimon had gone silent since last night.

She stepped through the shared home of her's and Koushiro's, some of Lily's stuff scattered through the living room. In the past year and a half, she had gotten a divorce from Wallace, gaining full custody of her daughter. The daughter that was currently at her parents' home, being spoiled rotten.

"Mimi?"

She turned when she heard the voice, her eyes going wide and a hand covering her mouth as she saw Palmon for the first time in years. The digimon looked at her, before glancing down at her arms.

"Palmon!" she squealed, running across the floor and falling to her knees. She threw her arms around the digimon, hugging her close. "It's so good to see you!" she said, unable to contain the excitement she felt. "But... what are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Palmon returned Mimi's embrace, her face pressing against Mimi's bare shoulder. "But, we're being called back."

"Called back?" Mimi frowned, glancing over her shoulder. She didn't expect Koushiro home for another couple of hours, the man driven to finishing the task his manager had set to him before the end of the week.

"Yes, to the Digital World."

"But-"

Mimi tried to protest, finding herself falling through the sky and she screamed, clutching Palmon to her until she hit the grass.

***

Koushiro sat back in his chair as he rubbed his eyes. He had been staring at the screen for too long. He leaned back in his chair, his gaze settling on the scene outside. He felt alone, something he hadn't had to deal with in a long time. The feeling unsettled him and he reached out for his phone.

"You skipped lunch, Koushiro."

His gaze was ripped away from the desk to see Tentomon buzzing just to the right of him.

"You... you're in your child form." Koushiro swallowed and he rubbed his eyes, verifying that he was seeing what he was seeing. Tentomon nodded, his gaze settling on Koushiro.

"We're being called to do something, in the digital world. I don't know what it is, but they want us."

"Us?" Koushiro asked.

Tentomon nodded, gesturing with one hand. "We are all being called."

Koushiro reached out to touch his partner, the digimon moving forward and then, they were flying, dropping into a clearing. Here, they were alone, the grass below them wet.

"Welcome back," Tentomon buzzed.

***

He stumbled into the apartment, throwing himself onto the couch. It was late at night, his head pounding. The past year and a half had been a living nightmare for Wallace. And his anger surged as he thought of Daisuke.

It had been wrong of him to leave a connection open, to let any of the news reach back to his now ex-wife. The thought left a bitterness on his tongue and he shoved himself off the couch. It was dark, darker in his apartment than he liked it. In the dark, he heard the voices call out to him.

Wallace jerked his head back when he heard his name, long and drawn out. He took a moment to focus himself, the world swaying before him.

"Wallace," the voice said again in the sing-song tone. He could feel his heart thud in his chest and he lifted his hands to his hair, tugging at it.

"Shut up!" he snarled. "I don't want any part-"

"Wallace, you want to play?"

He stepped backward, slipping on a bottle and thudding to the ground, only to find dirt and grass underneath. Above him, stars twinkled and he heard laughter.

"Hide while you can, Wallace. I'll be looking for you~"

***

Taichi lowered his hands to the river, splashing water on his face in the light of he morning sun. It was warm as he stood back up, shakig his head to get the last of the water off. When he turned, he Garurumon appear, Yamato slipping off his back. The digimon headed to the water, lowering his head.

"There's a disturbance," Yamato began.

"In the force?" Taichi joked, Yamato groaning.

"He is right," Garurumon responded, lifting his muzzle from the river.

"Fine, whatever," Yamato grumbled. "The others have come back."

"The others...?" Taichi frowned, shaking his head.

Yamato just groaned again. "Miyako is going to meet them, with Ryo and Jou. They're back, Taichi. They're all back."

"Oh shit. Cherubimon?"

"Him too," Yamato agreed.

Taichi sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "We need to get organized. Is everyone else still at the compound?"

"Just waiting for you," Yamato responded and Taichi nodded, Agumon appearing from several bushes. "Need a ride back?"

"Of course," Taichi said and stepped towards Yamato. He settled on Garurumon's back with Yamato and Agumon, anxiety creeping up his spine.


	20. Lost in the Wilds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After four days of family hell, I present to you, this!
> 
> Which took absolutely too long to write.
> 
> Warning, the digital world part of this story is probably gonna be just as broken up as when I was doing Daisuke's scenes, for sake of my sanity and my... want(?) to finish this fic in a timely, concise manner. We'll see how it goes!

Ken took a breath as he opened his eyes. His fingers curled into the dirt under him, the presence of it sending chills down his spine.

"Wormmon?"

He looked around when he heard the bushes rustle, freezing as the man came out of the shadows, his face turned over his shoulder. "-know, Cybermon. You said you heard something, so we're checking it out."

"Ryo?"

Ken picked himself up, brushing off the back of his pants. The man turned to face him when he heard his name, frowning. Ken took in the man, looking at the faint scars that ran from his hairline down his face and onto his neck. His hair was longer, though it was still bushy and Ken didn't recognize the digimon that stood next to him.

"Yep, that's me. I'm here to pick you up and take you to the Village of Beginnings. It's good to see you, Ken." Ryo stepped forward, pulling him into a hug. Ken lifted his arms up, wrapping them around Ryo's waist and squeezing hard.

"Why do we have to go to the Village? I saw... I saw Minomon in the real world."

He took a step back when Ryo let him go. He nodded, dropping his gaze. "It was the idea of Homeostasis to send the... spirit? of your digimon to greet you. Minomon is still in the Village, physically. I don't know who else we're meeting there, but I guess they're calling out all the stops."

Ken nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "How are we getting there?"

Ryo grinned, holding up his digivice. "We're flying on Justimon."

"Justimon?" Ken raised an eyebrow as Ryo's grin spread.

"Ya ready, Cyberdramon?"

Ken's attention drifted to the digimon that he had seen in the shadows, watching as he ambled into the clearing and nodded at Ryo.

Ken took a step back as the light engulfed both of them, staring at the digimon that was left. "Welcome back to the digital world, Ken."

They took off, Ken clinging to Justimon as the forests flashed under them. The pace was comforting, Ken finding it relaxing.

Ken jumped off of Justimon's back as the digimon landed, his gaze sliding to the Village. Ryo and Cyberdramon devolved a moment later, Ryo walking up to Ken's side.

"It looks so... different." Ken looked at the monochrome village, taking a step back. Ryo reached out, gripping his shoulder.

"It's been like this for the past couple of weeks. Even with Daisuke having killed the Harmonious Ones, everything was working fine."

"What happened?" Ken asked, stepping through the entrance and looking around at the few eggs that were scattered on the ground.

Ryo shook his head. "Cherubimon is on a rampage. He disappeared a little over two years ago and was suddenly reborn, about a month ago. Then, he went on a rampage like we haven't seen before. Destroyed the village first. We got a handful of eggs back. I'm not looking forward to seeing Wallace again."

"Yes, I've heard of Wallace's... actions while he was here." Ken glanced away, crossing his arms over his chest. "What happened to you?"

"After Millenniumon crushed me, something happened and he was destroyed. From his egg came Cyberdramon. It took a while to get myself back together, so to speak. But, with Jou's help, I managed it." Ryo gave Ken a small shrug. "And, with Cyberdramon as my partner, Jou, and Gomamon around, we managed to set ourselves up a pretty good base."

Ken nodded, his gaze resting on the dilapidated home once more. "What are we going to do here?"

Ryo let out a shrug. "That's for you to decide. Wormmon is out there, waiting for you, Ken. You just have to go find him." Ken felt the fingers squeeze on his shoulder, turning to face the older boy. He had grown well, in the intervening years since they had first been there. He lifted a hand up, resting it on top of Ryo's.

"Thank you for bringing me here," he murmured.

Ryo nodded, dropping his hand. "I'm sorry it had to be like this."

Ken rested his gaze on the village, shaking his head. "Don't worry, Ryo. If they're calling everyone back, Daisuke and Takeru will be here soon enough. We're not alone this time. There is going to be more than just us three."

Ryo smiled, watching as Ken stepped into the village. He felt Ryo's gaze on him the entire way, glancing over his shoulder just once before he stepped onto the once bouncy blocks. His gaze scanned across the village, his heart clenching as he saw the broken eggs.

Just in front of him, he saw the bristling fur of the red Elecmon.

"What are you doing here?" the digimon asked, bristling as he narrowed his eyes, tail flared. The digimon was down on all four legs, Ken taking just a small step back. It had been fourteen years since he had been in the digital, a little over a year since he had a nightmare last.

Having just seen Ryo seconds ago, he could see the marks that the digital world had left on his friend. "I'm not here to harm anything," he murmured, reaching out to show Elecmon he was unarmed. "I'm looking for a friend."

He saw Elecmon tense, the digimon's eyes narrowing to slits before he sat back, letting out a sigh. "I don't suppose it's Cherubimon that you are looking for?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Did he cause this?" Ken asked, his gaze sweeping over the destruction.

Elecmon nodded, his face drooping. "He destroyed everything. It's like when the dark masters were here, but a hundred times worse. At least with them, we knew what we were doing. With Cherubimon, he's been taken down time and again and there is nothing that we have been able to do. He keeps coming back."

Ken reached out, touching Elecmon on the head. "We're going to defeat him, I promise."

Elecmon met Ken's gaze, his eyes shining. "A legendary partner, promising us something like that...." He sniffed, sitting up to rub at his eyes.

Ken smiled, stepping around the weeping digimon and heading into the heart of the destruction. Amidst all of the gray, he could see a spot of bright and he picked up his pace, stopping in front of the cluster of eggs.

"These appeared this morning. I was... confused, but I suppose Homeostasis was able to summon them forth, amidst all of the destruction." Elecmon had followed Ken, his gaze resting on the eggs. Ken settled on the white egg with pink hearts, picking it off the ground and holding it close to his chest. He turned when he heard footsteps, his gaze landing on the other figures that walked out of the mist.

***

Hikari stepped into the digital world, listening to the noises that assaulted her. Just beyond her, she could hear the rise of excited voices. Her gaze cut across the misty forest, landing on the blond haired man and, with a raise of her hand, she walked over.

Takeru glanced over when he heard her footsteps, Tailmon turning at his side and greeting her partner with a nod. The pair turned, their gazes locked on the gray mass ahead of them.

"It's different," Takeru breathed, rubbing his hands over his arms and Hikari noted that he was dressed in pajamas. Hikari nodded, her gaze sweeping over the village.

"Have you seen Patamon?"

"He has to be reborn," Tailmon murmured, turning her attention to Hikari. "Mimi and Koushiro are with the others. You were meant to be with them, but you ended up here..."

Hikari shook her head, brushing hair out of her face and setting her gaze to the Village of Beginnings. She reached out, squeezing Takeru's hand. "I'm glad I'm here, rather than there."

Takeru gave her a strained smile, the trio heading into the village as the mists moved, showing them the destruction that lay before them.

***

The landing was rough and Daisuke barely caught himself with his hands, pain lancing up his arms. When he picked his head up, he could see nothing but forest. The trees, which he could have recalled being vibrant, if not always green, were gray now. The leaves drooped, Daisuke taking a step back once he picked himself up.

"No."

The word was a small gasp as he spun, turning to see where Chibimon could have gotten off to, the digimon having given Daisuke such a sad look when he said they would be going back to this place.

"Daisuke!"

He jerked his head to the voice as a dragon landed before him, Ouryumon folding himself down so Iori could climb off.

"Hi, Iori, where are the others?"

The man frowned, glancing over his shoulder. "Most of them are waiting at the compound. I'm taking you to the Village of Beginnings."

"Chibimon?" Daisuke asked and Iori nodded, extending a hand out to Daisuke. Daisuke took it, looking Iori up and down. He had aged only a few years since Daisuke had seen him, the man looking no older than twenty one. He felt the strength in Iori's grip, following him back to Ouryumon.

"Good evening, Daisuke," the digimon greeded, Daisuke raising his free hand to wave. The pair climbed back on, Ouryumon taking to the air.

"All of this destruction... it's Cherubimon?"

Iori nodded, turning to face Daisuke as the dragon flew. "Homeostasis is at a loss as to what to do. They need the three holy angels that they have assigned to take the task, but with one tainted so darkly..."

Daisuke frowned. "You mean Ofanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon, yeah?"

"Yes, Daisuke, they are exactly who I mean. Seraphimon is in a deep sleep. While Ofanimon walks to the paths, it is only when she is awake here. There are many things that Homeostasis seeks. Above all is the balance of the digital world."

"And how do they expect to get that?"

Daisuke saw Iori shrug as Ouryumon banked in the clouds, hurtling towards the ground and landing in the Village of Beginnings, his tail sinking into the once squishy padding.

"What... happened?" Daisuke whispered, his eyes wide and IOri touched his shoulder, shaking his head. Daisuke nodded, stepping towards the cluster of eggs that he saw, his gaze settling on the one that he knew would house V-mon.

***

it was dark and he felt like he was choking. Around him, he could hear laughter and talking, voices that sounded like knives digging in his ears.

"Wallace~"

The voice sent shivers down his spine, arms wrapping tighter around him.

"Wallace?"

The voice spoke again, the apprehensiveness causing Wallace to flinch. He was back in the place that had caused so much strife on his life. The pain that it had caused his now ex-wife, the terror it had left him with. The rage that he had thought he left behind.

The digimon holding him laughed in the darkness, the grip tightening before the pair was airborne, Wallace letting himself cry freely.


	21. In the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've found as I lose interest in writing, it gets harder for me to write it. Instead of dragging you all through a half-assed story, you get a summery. Of things that were, things that are, and things to come.
> 
> Until Eternity by Blackbriar is, honestly, the inspiration for this. And this chapter plays heavily into it.
> 
> Sorry that it got cut off so suddenly, but it would have taken a shit in quality and I'm not about to do that to y'all.

There's a pause where everything takes a breath, and it is here that the speaker pauses, looking across the table.

"So, what happened?" the teenager asked and the speaker raises an eyebrow.

He pondered the question, tilting his head back. He had been patient, the listener, through the entire thing, now he grew impatient as the speaker drew to an end.

"They went back to the digital world," the speaker began.

"Yes, I know that!" The teenager bounded to his feet, blond eyes flashing in irritation. "But, what happened?"

The speaker smiled. "A lot of things happened. Too many to tell tonight, I fear. It's getting late and your mother will be wanting you home. What do you think happened?"

"Well..." the blond hesitated. "They took down Cherubimon, that's what happened. It's in all the stories."

The speaker laughed, leaning back in his chair. "No, they did not take Cherubimon down. They ended up being able to convince Cherubimon to turn to virtue, over vice, after the death of Wallace. It was..."

The speaker paused here, lifting a finger and tapping it against his chin as the teenager watched him. It was growing darker in the small store. When he had arrived to work that day, he hadn't expected the owner to come in, close the shop, and speak with him all day.

"It was horrible, to watch someone die."

"What happened to the others?" the teenager asked. "You said that this was a love story."

"Ah, I suppose I did?" He smiled, brushing brown out of his face and steepling his fingers under his chin. "Seraphimon, Ofanimon, and Cherubimon became the new rulers, so to speak, of the digital world. The human partners, merged forever with the digimon. It left the other chosen shaken to the core. With the merging of the humans and partners permanently, the worlds began to merge."

"And the chosen that didn't merge permanently?" the teenager pressed.

The speaker let out a soft, sad laugh. "They stayed with their partners, being focus points and warriors for the Angelic Trio. Their human essence faded and they were reborn. Some of them, that is."

"Okay, Mr. Akiyama... but, that doesn't make sense? The angels have three warriors each that protect them."

"And who are they?"

The teenager sat back down, thinking. "To Ofanimon, there is Rosemon, Sleipmon, and Hououmon. Seraphimon has... MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon -though they can jogress to be Omegamon-, UlforceV-Dramon, and Banchostingmon. While Cherubimon has... Vikemon, Ouryumon, and HerakleKabuterimon."

"What about Justimon?"

The teenager frowned, shaking his head. "I don't know much about him."

The man nodded, watching the teenager as he placed a coin on the table. "The great warriors were reborn, when their human essence faded from their digital partners. Each human was reborn with a piece of themselves, and a piece of their digimon. It never affected the original partners, as the person reborn was a new person, just with a bit extra."

The teenager raised an eyebrow, reaching out to take the coin. The man placed his palm on top of it, meeting the teenager's gaze.

"The story is not completely," he admitted. "That is why I cannot tell you a true ending. It continues, with each passing of the world through space. With each year that we merge with the digital world. By accepting the coin, you continue the story."

"Mr. Akiyama..." the teeanger began and he smiled.

"Do you have dreams?"

"Dreams?"

"Dreams of another world, of friends that you can't seem to leave behind? Dreams that you wished would swallow you whole, so you could live them for all eternity?"

The teenager nodded. "I... the story you told seemed familiar to me. At least, until you spoke of them going back to the digital world. I always pictured the four of them living together, being a family. Not, going back and fighting..."

Akiyama nodded. "That is but one possible path the story took. The path that it took is not written in stone. You're friends will be looking for you soon. Don't worry about coming into work tomorrow. I'll still pay you. Chase those dreams as you can, Takeru."

The teenager nodded, watching as Akiyama picked the coin off the table. He saw the teenager hesitate before he took it, turning and running out the door with a cry of greeting to the friends that he knew waited for him.

Ryo sat back in his chair, staring out the door. With a turn of his head, he greeting the pair of eyes that had watched the entire exchange.

"Ken, don't you know it's rude to lurk?" he joked.

The man strode from the shadows, shaking his head. He was young, no older than fourteen but he let his gaze land on Ryo. "The story ended with them dying."

"Do you want to go tell him that?" Ryo asked.

Ken just let out a sigh. "They died so their digimon could serve the worlds, both here and there. We are left to pick up the fragments and find each other all over again."

"And what have you always told each other?" Ryo inquired and Ken met his gaze.

"That it's not a goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> As with all of my writing as of late, this has gotten... out of hand. The plot pulled me forward, dragging me into places I wasn't sure would be there when I came out. It's off the cuff writing. None of this, beyond pairings, was planned. Everything is a sort of stream of conscious writing. And it makes for interesting stories, where they are interwoven in ways I do not comprehend until the end.
> 
> Thank you for sticking through and reading this fic. I appreciate each and every comment that has been left. I appreciate the kudos as well.


End file.
